Breaking News
by Mr.Mellow
Summary: A different take on the end of the series finale. News stories and press conferences about and containing our favorite couple. Spoilers for 8x22 Crossfire and other aired episodes.
1. Chapter 1

This is a different take on the conclusion of 8x22 Crossfire. Spoilers for that episode are contained within.

Slight correction per guest comment. Thanks for the catch.

Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters are the property of Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC television. All others are the product of my imagination. Any resemblance with any person, living or dead is purely coincidental.

* * *

"Welcome to Eyewitness News at 4. I'm Tom Presuit."

"And I'm Deborah Kim."

"Our top story is something the Eyewitness News Team has been following since this morning. A shooting at the home of Richard Castle and NYPD Captain Kate Beckett. We now go to a press conference at the hospital where Mr. Castle and Captain Beckett were taken."

"Good afternoon. I'm Deputy Chief Victoria Gates of the NYPD. With me here is the head of surgery, Dr. Gerrard Thomas. We each have a short statement and then we will answer some questions. Please keep your questions until we finish our statements."

"This morning, approximately 7:30 am, an assailant entered the loft apartment of Richard Castle and Captain Katherine Beckett. The assailant shot both Mr. Castle and Captain Beckett before being shot by Captain Beckett. FDNY EMT units arrived with the NYPD to determine survivors and victims. Both Mr. Castle and Captain Beckett sustained serious wounds. I will let Dr. Thomas give you more detail in a moment."

"The alleged assailant was pronounced dead on arrival and his body has been taken to the morgue. Identification on the body indicated his name is Caleb Brown. At this time there is no known motive for the attack nor any evidence of wrongdoing by Captain Beckett."

"Video provided by Mr. Castle's security company indicates that Mr. Brown forcibly entered the loft and that he was carrying a firearm."

"The injuries sustained by Mr. Castle and Captain Beckett are serious. They both were in surgery for 5 to 6 hours. Again, Dr. Thomas will give you more details."

"Both Mr. Castle and Captain Beckett are being guarded by members of the 12th precinct where Captain Beckett serves. Currently, there is no known further threat to their lives but we are taking precautions per NYPD protocol due to the high profile of this case."

"Dr. Thomas will now read a statement on Mr. Castle and Captain Beckett's prognosis. Dr. Thomas."

"Hello, I am Dr. Thomas, head of surgery. I performed the surgery on Mr. Castle. Dr. Jan Bryant performed the surgery on Captain Beckett."

"Mr. Castle was brought in to the chest wound on the upper right torso. He sustained damage to the right lung and has cracked ribs where the bullet grazed the bone. At this time, there appears to be no spinal damage. All other vital organs were unaffected by the shooting."

"Mr. Castle needed 3 units of blood during the time of surgery. Currently, he is in a medically induced coma to aid in healing. We expect him to be awakened sometime tomorrow. Currently he is listed as in serious condition. The next 24 to 48 hours will determine his survival."

"Captain Beckett's injuries were less serious than Mr. Castle's. She was shot twice by the assailant. She has a grazing wound on her upper right torso. She also was shot in the lower right torso above the hip. In her case, the damage was sustained solely to the intestine. Her liver and pancreas were luckily missed by the bullet. As with all intestinal surgery, peritonitis is always a concern. Captain Beckett's surgery repaired her intestine and she is on antibiotics to prevent infection. She has been out of surgery for approximately an hour and at last report has not woken up from anesthesia. She is listed in serious but stable condition."

"We will now entertain questions."

"Chief Gates, how do you know Mr. Brown shot Mr. Castle and Captain Beckett?"

"There was evidence of three shots being fired from the gun found on Mr. Brown's person. Also tests on his hands indicated a recent firing of a weapon. Further, evidence on the scene indicated that Mr. Castle and Captain Beckett were shot separately. Captain Beckett's firearm had discharged three bullets and there were three wounds in Mr. Brown's body. Mr. Castle did not have a firearm on his person at the time. Captain Beckett's backup weapon was also on her person and was fully loaded. Also, there were only 6 shell casings found in the apartment."

"Chief Gates, Was Mr. Brown a public defender?"

"That is my understanding."

"Do you have any motive for the attack?"

"No."

"Was the 12th precinct involved in a raid on a downtown business overnight?"

"Yes it was."

"Was Captain Beckett involved in the raid?"

"Being the Captain of the 12th, it is possible. However, I do not have first-hand information to that effect."

"Would that raid have been a motive for the attack?"

"I do not indulge in speculation. At present, we do not have a motive for the attack on Captain Beckett and Mr. Castle."

"Dr. Thomas, can you confirm that there were only one major wound each in Captain Beckett and Mr. Castle?"

"Yes. As I said earlier, Mr. Castle's wound was in the upper right torso; Captain Beckett has a grazing wound on her upper right torso, and a penetrating wound in the lower right abdomen."

"Dr. Thomas, what is their prognosis?"

"Currently, Mr. Castle's injuries are more serious, possibly life threatening. As I said earlier, the next 24 to 48 hours will determine Mr. Castle's future. Our team is monitoring Mr. Castle very closely. Captain Beckett's injuries are less grave but still serious. She is very likely to have a full recovery. However, she will not be back on her job anytime soon."

"Chief Gates, is Mr. Castle an author and a consultant to the NYPD?"

"Yes, Mr. Castle has been a consultant to the NYPD for approximately 8 years."

"He has written a series of books based on that?"

"Yes, he has."

"Is Captain Beckett the inspiration for the character, Nikki Heat?"

"Yes, she is."

"Are Captain Beckett and Mr. Castle in a relationship?"

"Captain Beckett and Mr. Castle have been married for almost 18 months."

"Dr. Thomas, will Captain Beckett's injuries prevent her from having children?"

"I prefer not to speculate. The medical team has not focused on areas not directly injured thus I have no information on the rest of her body functions except that they are functioning normally."

"Dr. Thomas, when will Captain Beckett be released from the hospital?"

"Again, I prefer not to speculate. I am hopeful that her stay here will not be long."

"Any more questions? Then thank you for your time. If you have questions later, please contact NYPD public relations. Thank you."

"Well, there you have it. Author Richard Castle and his wife, NYPD Captain Kate Beckett were shot this morning in their loft apartment. They are currently out of surgery and hopefully on the road to recovery. Deborah."

"Coming up next, a new cleaning method with common household products and what will tonight's weather look like after these words from our sponsor."

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Continuing on with the News on Castle and Beckett. Spoilers for 8x22 Crossfire are contained within.

Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters are the property of Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC television. All others are the product of my imagination. Any resemblance with any person, living or dead is purely coincidental.

* * *

May 19, 2016 – NY Ledger

Best-Selling Author Critical

NYPD Captain Recovering

Captain Katherine Beckett and husband, best-selling author and NYPD consultant Richard Castle remain in the hospital recovering from their gunshot wounds sustained Tuesday morning. Captain Beckett is in critical but stable condition. Mr. Castle is in critical condition and he remains in a medically induced coma, his doctor, Dr. Gerrard Thomas reported.

"Captain Kate Beckett, Mr. Castle's wife, remains in the hospital and is currently in recovery. Captain Beckett is awake and seeing family and friends and is on the road to recovery," her doctor, Dr. Jan Bryant said yesterday.

Family and friends are keeping vigil over the two in the hospital but have not spoken directly to the press.

NYPD public relations have been keeping abreast of the news on the pair's recovery. Security is tight surrounding the Mr. Castle and Captain Beckett's rooms provided primarily by the 12th precinct where Captain Beckett serves. Lead 12th precinct Homicide detectives Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan have been seen in and out of the building several times since the shootings. Richard Castle's mother, Broadway stage actress Martha Rogers and his daughter from a previous marriage, Alexis Castle have also been seen going into the hospital. As of the deadline for this report, Ms. Rogers nor Ms. Castle have provided a statement.

Speculation remains rampant about the motives for the pair's shooting. Anonymous sources have reported that a raid late Monday night is related to the shooting. However, that cannot be independently confirmed. The NYPD has not commented on this report.

Caleb Brown, a public defender and the alleged assailant, was found dead in Mr. Castle's and Captain Beckett's loft apartment a victim of multiple gunshots to the chest. According to NYPD sources, Mr. Brown forcibly entered the Broome Street loft shared by Mr. Castle and Captain Beckett. Neighbors reported hearing gunfire and called 911 immediately. There has been no indication on motives for the attack.

The hospital spokesman has not given a timetable for the recovery or release of Captain Beckett or Mr. Castle.

* * *

"Welcome to Eyewitness News at Noon. Today is Friday May 20, 2016. I'm Tom Down. We go directly to our top story …"

"Author Richard Castle remains in critical condition after the shooting at his New York loft apartment. His wife, Captain Katherine Beckett is also recovering but is in serious but stable condition. The investigation continues in the bizarre shooting that took place at their Manhattan loft apartment. Mr. Castle is now awake and cooperating with authorities investigating what happened early Tuesday morning. Friends and family remain at the hospital, however, no statement has come forth from the family. Both Mr. Castle and Captain Beckett are under police guard, primarily from members of the 12th precinct where Captain Beckett serves as head."

"Fans of Mr. Castle's and his series of Nikki Heat novels have made a shrine at the entrance to his Broome Street apartment building. Many of the signs also include get well wishes for Captain Beckett."

"Information revealed to this reporter indicated that the shooting may be related to the raid on a downtown business late Monday. There have been several arrests along with a substantial cache of semi-automatic weapons, drugs, documents, and money confiscated from the building. Reports also indicate that the alleged shooter, Caleb Brown, was also possibly part of the conspiracy."

"I'm Tracy Bourne, Eyewitness News, at General Hospital."

"Thank you, Tracy. We'll continue to watch this story for further developments."

* * *

"Welcome to Eyewitness News at 11. Today is Thursday, May 26, 2016. I'm Jeremy Michaels. Our top story this evening …"

"Captain Kate Beckett was released from the hospital late this afternoon. Captain Kate Beckett left the hospital under her own power. As she was leaving, Captain Beckett made a brief statement:"

"Good afternoon. I am Katherine Beckett. I have a short statement to make."

"I am leaving the hospital for my convalescence and rehab but I will be back daily to check on my husband, Richard Castle until his release. I just left his room and he is in good spirits despite the pain of the shooting. We are both looking forward to his and my full recovery. First of all, Rick and I would like to thank the hospital doctors, nurses, and staff for our exemplary care. We would especially like to thank Drs. Gerrard Thomas and Jan Bryant for their excellent surgical skills. We are on the road to recovery due to the superlative efforts of these people. Rick and I cannot thank them enough. Rick and I would also like to acknowledge and thank the NYPD for the extraordinary support provided to us and our family and especially the 12th precinct. Members of the 12th precinct have done yeoman's work for Rick, myself and our family. Rick also wants to thank all of his fans for their well wishes during this trying time for our family. I hope you in the press understand that Rick and I will not be making additional statements due to the ongoing investigation into our shootings. We also hope you can respect our privacy as we recover and rehabilitate from this invasion of our home. Thank you."

* * *

June 1, 2016 - NY Ledger

Mason Wood Arraigned

Captain Beckett in Court Gallery

Mason Wood was arraigned today in the Supreme Court of New York for his part in an alleged drug ring. The assistant district attorney for the State of New York, Amanda Lakeridge, laid out the charges stemming from the NYPD raid on the downtown office building on the night of May 16.

The charges against Mr. Wood included conspiracy, money laundering, and other RICO violations along with the distribution and sale of heroin. Preliminary evidence presented in court indicate a large number of items in evidence and a long trial is expected. No bail was set due to the potential flight risk.

In the gallery were a few off-duty members of the 12th precinct who led the investigation and their captain, Katherine Beckett who was recently released from the hospital.

Captain Beckett appeared to be healing from her gunshot wounds sustained May 17th at the loft apartment she shares with her husband, best-selling author Richard Castle. Mr. Castle also was shot at that time and remains in the hospital recovering. No further details have been given on Mr. Castle's recovery.

The ADA, NYPD, nor Captain Beckett would confirm or deny the rumors that the downtown business raid on May 16th where Mr. Wood was arrested was related to the home invasion that resulted in Captain Beckett's and Mr. Castle's wounds. Given the timing, speculation has run rampant that the two incidents are related.

Several other people arrested with Mr. Wood were also arraigned on similar charges and they remain in jail; no bail was granted.

The trial for Mr. Wood and the others is not expected to start until the fall.

* * *

Thanks for reading.


	3. News Conference, 6 June 2016

Continuing on with the News on Castle and Beckett. Spoilers for 8x22 Crossfire and earlier season 8 episodes are contained within.

Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters are the property of Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC television. All others are the product of my imagination. Any resemblance with any person, living or dead is purely coincidental.

All mistakes are mine. I have no beta for my story.

* * *

"Good afternoon, I am Assistant United States Attorney for the Southern District of New York, James Toomey. With me today is District Attorney for the State of New York, Ms. Marion Whitehead. Also with me is Ms. Angela Green, the Assistant Director-in-Charge of the New York Field Division of the Federal Bureau of Investigation, Joseph Williams, the New York Special Agent in Charge of the Bureau of Alcohol, Tobacco, Firearms, and Explosives, NYPD Deputy Chief Victoria Gates and NYPD Captain, Katherine Beckett of the 12th Precinct."

"Today the Office of the Attorney General is announcing the unsealing of an indictment charging a total of eleven defendants with committing various narcotics and firearms offenses as part of an organization known as "LOCSAT" operating in New York City and the surrounding boroughs."

"These defendants allegedly pumped large quantities of heroin primarily into the streets of New York City. Those who traffic in these dangerous drugs destroy communities and fuel a cycle of drug-induced violence. Working with our partners at the FBI, ATF, and the NYPD, we seek to stamp out this type of drug trade."

"These defendants also allegedly conspired to commit murder and committed murder of multiple individuals including the late, former Senator William Bracken. These defendants allegedly committed fraud and money laundering. The defendants allegedly used these fraudulently obtained moneys to set up a political action committee slush fund, known as 'Future Forward', to fund select candidates for public office in the express purpose of hiding their criminal activities."

"We are also charging two of the defendants with the additional counts of kidnaping and attempted murder of a law enforcement officer and a NYPD civilian consultant."

"We believe the formal arrests today will make a significant dent in the heroin drug trade that has been plaguing New York City. The actions of the FBI, the ATF, and the NYPD should also serve as a warning to others that we will continue the fight to keep our streets safe. If other groups or criminal organizations choose to fill the void left behind today, we will be there to protect the law abiding citizens of New York City."

"I want to praise the outstanding investigative work of the FBI, ATF and the NYPD. Without the cooperation of these dedicated law enforcement organizations, we would not be standing here."

"While the US Attorney's office is filing federal charges against these defendants, and some of the evidence was collected by the FBI and the ATF, the NYPD was the leader in collecting evidence of the alleged "LOCSAT" criminal organization given that much of the activity occurred in their jurisdiction. Captain Beckett and her NYPD team at the 12th precinct was the lead law enforcement unit collecting that evidence."

"At this time we will entertain questions."

"Mr. Toomey, when do you think this will go to trial and how long do you expect it to last?"

"That is the presiding judge's determination. However, given the amount of evidence we have and the statements by some of the defendants, we do not expect to go to trial until the fall. Also, it is expected to last into next year."

"Mr. Toomey, will all the defendants be tried at once?"

"Again, that is up to the presiding judge. I would hope that one combined trial would be his decision."

"Mr. Toomey, when were the defendants taken into custody?"

"The evening of Monday, May 17th."

"Was that at the time of that massive raid on a midtown office building?"

"Yes, it was."

"Captain Beckett, reports say that members of the 12th precinct were part of that raid. Can you confirm that?"

"Yes. About a dozen uniformed and plain clothes NYPD members were part of that raid."

"Captain Beckett, were you part of that raid?"

"I was in the building at the time, yes."

"Were you taking part in that raid?"

"Actually, no."

"Captain Beckett, were you the law enforcement officer that was being kidnapped? And the person or persons in the LocSat organization attempted murder?"

"Yes."

"Were members of the 12th attempting your rescue?"

"No. They were attempting to rescue the kidnapped NYPD civilian consultant from the alleged defendants."

"Captain Beckett, who is the civilian consultant?"

"Richard Castle."

"Was Richard Castle part of the investigation?"

"He consulted with members of the 12th precinct and made suggestions for paths of the investigation."

"Captain Beckett, is this investigation in anyway related to Mr. Castle's and your shooting the morning after that raid?"

"Yes, documents seized during the raid indicate that the assailant, Mr. Caleb Brown, was part of the LocSat organization."

"Deputy Chief Gates, is it normal for a civilian consultant to be working on such a high profile case?"

"No. Not usually. In fact this is rather unusual. But, with that let me further explain. I was formerly the Captain of the 12th precinct. At the beginning of my tenure as Captain of the 12th I was not a fan of Mr. Castle's involvement in the 12th homicide operations, but, the twelfth's homicide case closure rate speaks for itself. Mr. Castle has proven that he is a capable investigator and an integral part of the homicide division of the 12th precinct."

"Captain Beckett, I notice your arm is in a sling. How is your recovery?"

"The doctors have indicated that my recovery is progressing well, but not as fast as I would like. But they expect a full recovery on my part."

"And Mr. Castle?"

"His recovery is progressing also, but slowly. His wound was more serious than mine. And he doesn't like the physical therapy or physical torture as he calls it."

"Captain Beckett, Mr. Castle is a best-selling author and your husband, isn't he? Will he be able to continue writing? Is another book forthcoming?"

"Yes, he is a best-selling author and my husband. He does plan to continue writing once his recovery is complete. He is chomping at the bit to write again. As you can imagine, this case has inspired a number of ideas for his books, so yes, I expect another book from my husband in the future."

"Captain Beckett, will you continue to serve in the NYPD?"

"That is somewhat up to Chief Gates and the Commissioner. I am currently on medical leave. My future with the NYPD has not been discussed. I am here because Assistant US Attorney Toomey specifically requested me to come and I thank him for allowing me to be here to represent the NYPD and specifically the 12th precinct."

"Any other questions? Then thank you for your time."

* * *

A/N: I used a press release from the office of United States Attorney for the Southern District of New York as a basis for this press conference.

Thank you for your reviews, favorites and follows. And thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Continuing on with the News on Castle and Beckett. Spoilers for 8x22 Crossfire and earlier season 8 episodes are contained within.

Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters are the property of Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC television. All others are the product of my imagination. Any resemblance with any person, living or dead is purely coincidental.

All mistakes are mine. I have no beta for my story.

* * *

NY Ledger – June 3, 2016

Richard Castle Released from Hospital

Richard Castle was released today from the hospital that he has been in since his shooting at his New York loft apartment on May 18th. He was escorted out of the building by members of NYPD's 12th precinct and his wife, Captain of the 12th, Kate Beckett.

Richard Castle walked out of the building after giving a short press conference at the regular entrance to the hospital.

During the press conference, he thanked the doctors and staff of the hospital where he and his wife were treated. Further, he thanked the NYPD and the members of the 12th precinct for their help in this trying time for his family. Finally, he thanked his fans for their love and support. He hoped to be on a book tour shortly after doing his physical therapy. He also said he will be hard at work on more Nikki Heat and Derrick Storm novels shortly.

Richard Castle and his wife, Captain Kate Beckett were ambushed in their New York loft apartment by their alleged assailant, Caleb Brown. Mr. Brown was killed in the altercation. He was a public defender in New York City. He has been accused of being part of a conspiracy known as LocSat. Several others arrested in a raid the night before also have been accused of being part of the LocSat conspiracy.

* * *

NY Ledger – July 20, 2016

Black Pawn Announces Richard Castle Book Tour

Today Black Pawn Publishing announced a New England book signing tour for Richard Castle after the release of his latest book "High Heat". Gina Cowell, publisher for Black Pawn, announced today that Richard Castle's book signing tour would have a few weekend events in November around the greater tri-state area. In addition, events at Boston and Hartford, CT were also being scheduled for early next year. There were no other dates forthcoming from Black Pawn.

Ms. Cowell also expressed Mr. Castle's thanks to his well-wishers during his recovery from his recent hospitalization. Ms. Cowell reported that Mr. Castle's convalescence has been going well and his health has been improving over the past several weeks. He hopes to be totally recovered and back writing full time later this year or early next year.

* * *

NY Ledger – October 1, 2016

Richard Castle Out In Public

Richard Castle was seen outside of the New York Philharmonic just prior to the playing of Rimsky-Korsakov's glittering showpiece "Scheherazade". He appeared dapper in his Armani Tux and walked very well considering his encounter with an assassin's bullet only a few months ago. With him was his wife, NYPD Captain Kate Beckett. She was wearing a Versace gown with a glittering clutch purse. When asked about his recovery, Castle responded, "My personal trainer and my wife have stayed on top of my program. I am improving day to day and I plan on going on a short book tour later in the fall."

Castle continued that he "couldn't miss this piece dedicated to a most amazing woman and storyteller. Scheherazade was ahead of her time and wove a tapestry of fantasy fiction that enthralls readers today." Castle said he would be "happy if he could capture just a little of that amazing spark in his stories, just like he hopes his Nikki Heat efforts capture a small part of the extraordinary woman that is his wife."

Mr. Castle and Captain Beckett again thanked the fans and the great support they were receiving from the NYPD while they both healed from their injuries earlier this year.

* * *

NY Ledger – January 24, 2017

Richard Castle is Definitely Not Dead

Inspiration for Nikki Heat signs books

Richard Castle was seen at a Hartford bookstore signing today with his wife, NYPD Captain Kate Beckett. Mr. Castle appears to be completely recovered from his hospitalization and physical therapy following the shooting that occurred at his Manhattan loft last May. He was in rare form talking with the fans in line waiting for his autograph on the latest "Nikki Heat" novel, "High Heat". He was kind and generous with his time with each of the many people in line. While he was signing his latest Nikki Heat book, and inviting his lovely bride to autograph some of the Nikki Heat paraphernalia, it was hard not to notice the obvious bulge in Captain Beckett's waist. Many of the mainly female fans speculated about the possibility of little feet pattering around the Castle household soon. At the end of the signing, this reporter asked Mr. Castle if indeed, Captain Beckett was pregnant. Mr. Castle refused to answer but said there will be an announcement coming soon from his publicist on his future plans.

* * *

NY Ledger – February 1, 2017

Addition to the Castle Household

Wife expecting in May

Paula Haas, publicist for best-selling author, Richard Castle, announced yesterday that he and his wife, NYPD Captain Kate Beckett are expecting. Captain Beckett is expected to deliver their first child sometime in later in the spring. Everything is going well with the pregnancy, Ms. Haas continued and the couple hope that that they have a healthy baby when the time comes. Ms. Haas said that Mr. Castle's book signing tours are postponed until after the baby is born and they are all settled into their home.

Both Mr. Castle and Captain Beckett appear to have fully recovered from their encounter with an assassin's bullet last May.

This is their first child together. Mr. Castle has daughter, Alexis, 21, from a previous marriage.

* * *

"Good Morning. Today we present continuing coverage of the Mason Wood trial. We will bring testimony of Captain Kate Beckett. We go now to the courtroom."

"Prosecutor, call your next witness."

"Yes, your honor. I call Captain Katherine Beckett."

"Captain Katherine Beckett!"

"Raise your right hand. Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?"

"I do."

"State your name."

"Captain Katherine Houghton Beckett."

"Captain Beckett."

"Yes, your honor."

"If you will pardon me for noticing, you appear close to giving birth."

"My due date was three days ago."

"I see. You will let us know if you are uncomfortable or need a break."

"Yes, your honor."

"Do you have someone to take you to the hospital if necessary?"

"Yes, your honor. My husband, Richard Castle, is in the gallery."

"Counselors, we will stop any proceedings if Captain Beckett needs a break. Agreed?"

"Yes, your honor."

"You may proceed."

"Captain Beckett, how long have you been with NYPD?"

"Almost 15 years."

"And it that time you went from street patrol to detective to captain?"

"Yes, sir."

"You were the youngest woman to make detective beating your predecessor by 6 weeks, Captain Victoria Gates, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"For many years your homicide team at the 12th precinct had the highest case closure rate in NYPD, is that correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Through your career you have also worked with the FBI and Homeland Security."

"Yes, sir, I have."

"And you have received multiple commendations for that collaboration?"

"Yes, sir."

"You were briefly employed by the Attorney General's office, weren't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Then it would be safe to say that you have been recognized for outstanding police work over your career and that you are an experienced investigator?"

"Outstanding may be a little hyperbolic, but I have been awarded several citations. I believe my record as a homicide detective speaks for itself."

"But you would not argue the fact that you are one of NYPD's best investigators."

"No, I would not."

"Continuing on Captain Beckett, bringing us to the organization the defendant is accused of leading, you have been investigating this organization for several years, haven't you?"

"Yes, sir."

"Please elaborate."

"I have been investigating this organization for most of my career. My mother, Johanna Beckett was murdered by a member of this organization and her murder along with three others was ordered by another member."

"The man who murdered your mother, did you eventually come across him?"

"Yes, he was involved in a heroin smuggling operation and murdered an Irish mob enforcer who happened to be his brother."

"Was the heroin smuggling part of the LocSat organization?"

"Yes, but I didn't find out until the past year."

"You shot your mother's killer in the twelfth precinct?"

"Yes, he had taken Castle hostage, I'm sorry, Richard Castle hostage with a gun he grabbed from a uniformed policeman. He had the gun pointed in Mr. Castle's ribs. He was going to shoot Mr. Castle when I was able to get a shot off and kill him."

"Richard Castle? Your husband?"

"Yes, although at the time we were not even dating let alone married. He was following me around for research on his novels."

"The Nikki Heat series?"

"Yes. He has written 8 novels loosely based on cases we have worked together."

"Going back to your mother's murder, you arrested the man who ordered your mother's killing. On TV I might add."

"Yes, former Senator William Bracken."

"And you thought the organization was done then?"

"Yes. But later I was given evidence that the alleged conspiracy was still going strong."

"In what way?"

"The entire team I was part of at the Attorney General's office was murdered due to the discovery of a redacted memo on a group called 'LocSat' and Senator Bracken. That is when I discovered the connection."

"Captain Beckett, this organization has attempted murder on you and your husband."

"Yes, there are multiple attempts. The first attempt on my life was in the spring of 2011. The last attempt was about a year ago when Caleb Brown invaded our loft apartment. There are a total of four attempts on me, two attempts on Mr. Castle. Ugh."

"I'm sorry, Captain Beckett, are you in pain?"

"Yes, I believe I am starting to have contractions. And I believe my water broke."

"Mr. Castle, please come up and assist your wife. Bailiff, please escort Mr. Castle to Captain Beckett. Captain Beckett, your child is making quite an entrance."

"Yes, your honor, she gets it from her grandmother."

* * *

NY Ledger – May 5, 2017

Birth Announcements

Best-Selling author Richard Castle and NYPD Captain Katherine Beckett are pleased to announce the birth of their first child. Lily Beckett Castle was born at 12:57 pm, May 4, 2017. Both mother and child are doing well.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay in posting. Life has been interfering with writing. Thank you for your reviews, favorites and follows. And thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Continuing on with the News on Castle and Beckett. Spoilers for 8x22 Crossfire and earlier seasons episodes are contained within.

Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters are the property of Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC television. All others are the product of my imagination. Any resemblance with any person, living or dead is purely coincidental.

All mistakes are mine. I have no beta for my story.

* * *

NY Ledger – June 8, 2017

Washington, D.C.

Gripping testimony in House Committee

Heroin Ring of Retired Military and CIA

Washington, D.C. – In testimony yesterday in front of the House Committee on Oversight and Government Reform, NYPD Captain Kate Beckett described a conspiracy so fantastically twisted it sounded like it came from a novel by her best-selling author husband, Richard Castle.

Captain Beckett repeated the gripping testimony she gave at the Mason Wood trial last week in a New York courtroom, her testimony from earlier in May interrupted due to giving birth. Captain Beckett described the small beginnings in the late '80s of the conspiracy that became to be known as Loksat. Captain Beckett described the shift from kidnapping and extortion of organized crime figures to heroin trafficking in her compelling, over two hour testimony before the committee.

Captain Beckett's testimony was also personal due to the impact on her and her family. She described how she became a policeman because of the murder on January 9, 1999 of her mother, attorney Johanna Beckett who was investigating the beginnings of the conspiracy. Captain Beckett continued with the subsequent multiple attempts on her life by members of the Loksat organization. The first attempt on the Captain's life came during the time she was a detective at NYPD's 12th precinct as she gave the eulogy at the funeral of her captain and mentor, Roy Montgomery. Captain Beckett also explained how Captain Montgomery had been part of the original scheme of kidnapping and extortion of organized crime figures but managed to extract himself from the group. The catalyst for Captain Montgomery's withdrawal was the shooting in 1992 of an undercover FBI agent, Bob Armund, during an attempted kidnapping of Joe Pulgatti. Pulgatti was convicted of the murder of Armund which was later vacated due to then Detective Beckett's investigative efforts.

Captain Beckett also related how she originally presumed the leader of the Loksat organization was the late, disgraced former US Senator, William Bracken. She personally arrested the late Senator in dramatic fashion while he was giving a live TV interview explaining his run for President of the United States. Captain Beckett also described how the political action committee, Future Forward, tied to the late Senator, was a front for counterfeiting and money laundering the proceeds from heroin trafficking and how this PAC funded Bracken's Presidential run.

She described the black ops military organization that also was associated with the Loksat group. The defunct company, Arantas Solutions, hired ex-military and ex-CIA members to perform special operations to support both the heroin trafficking and the money laundering. Many Arantas Solutions records were seized and employees were arrested, including Mason Wood, during a raid on a downtown NYC building in May 2016.

Captain Beckett was wearing a navy pinstriped suit with knee length pencil skirt and a cream colored blouse. Looking at her svelte figure, observers would not be able discern any indication of a woman who gave birth just one month ago. Her ruggedly handsome husband was in the committee room gallery lending support to his stunning bride. The couple left the committee room without answering any questions from the press and were whisked away by several bodyguards to a waiting limo.

* * *

NY Ledger – November 8, 2017

Wood Guilty on Multiple Counts

Juror: Beckett Testimony Key

New York City – A verdict in New York Superior court was handed down on the Mason Wood by the 12 person jury. Of the 30 count indictment, on 27 counts the defendant, Mason Wood and his 13 co-conspirators were found guilty, the other 3 counts, the jury could not reach a decision.

On the steps of the courthouse, lead prosecutor, Assistant District Attorney, Meredith Mason, read a statement.

"Today, the system worked for our great state and country. A jury of his peers convicted Mason Wood on multiple counts of a conspiracy to subvert the US constitution and wreak havoc in the State of New York with the scourge of heroin. Due to the efforts of the NYPD, most notably, Captain Kate Beckett and her team of exemplary detectives from the 12th precinct, has rid the city, state and nation of people who would undermine the American way of life."

After giving her statement, the press questioned Captain Beckett on her investigation. She said, "It has been a long process to bring these offenders to justice. In the end, all the sacrifices of our 12th precinct team and their families has resulted in a more than satisfactory conclusion. We are gratified that the jury found the defendants guilty of most of the counts the assistant district attorney brought. We hope that the judge sees fit to sentence the defendants to the maximum extent allowed by law."

Interviews with the jurors who would agree to talk with the press indicated that Captain Beckett's testimony was key to the jury's decision. Her riveting testimony on the history and acts of the conspiracy known as Locsat, led them to determine the guilty verdict on 27 of the 30 counts.

The ADA indicated that they were satisfied with the outcome and would not retry the 3 counts that the jury could not decide. "Given the overwhelming number of guilty counts and the sentence with the counts, it is a waste of the public's hard earned tax money to go for more. These defendants will be incarcerated for a long time, the additional counts will not contribute significantly to that."

Over the past several years, Captain Beckett has increasingly been in the news on high profile cases. She arrested a sitting US Senator on live TV, she was key in the eventual closing of the 3XK serial murders. She gave a highly regarded and impactful testimony not only in the Mason Wood trial but also in a US Congressional Committee room. Rumors have been swirling around Captain Beckett that she is being groomed for elective office. Unnamed sources have indicated that she was asked to consider that just prior to becoming captain of the 12th precinct two years ago. Her stature within the state and national stage could not be higher given this most recent case. Captain Beckett would not comment on these rumors nor indicate she had any plans to run for elective office.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for your reviews, follows and favorites. And thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Continuing on with the News on Castle and Beckett. Spoilers for 8x22 Crossfire and earlier seasons episodes are contained within.

Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters are the property of Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC television. All others are the product of my imagination. Any resemblance with any person, living or dead is purely coincidental.

All mistakes are mine. I have no beta for my story.

* * *

NY Ledger – Editorial – February 13, 2018

Rumors Rampant About Famous Captain

Beckett Running for Office?

New York City – Rumors continue to fly around NYPD Captain Kate Beckett that she is being courted by both political parties to run for the possible opening in the NY US Senate seat. This seat could be opening up because interim Senator John Merkle is thinking of returning to private practice. Senator Merkle was appointed by the governor four years ago to replace the disgraced, late Senator, William Bracken. Senator Bracken resigned his seat in the Senate after being convicted of multiple counts of conspiracy. It is ironic that the arresting officer was none other than then NYPD Detective Kate Beckett. Senator Bracken later died under mysterious circumstances while serving his sentence in Winterkill Corrections Facility, a maximum security prison. And again it is ironic that the officer that brought Bracken's murderer to justice was none other than NYPD Captain Kate Beckett.

It is easy to understand the reason behind the rumors surrounding Captain Beckett. She has been the primary investigator in several high profile cases over the past ten years, Senator Bracken's arrest being just one of them. The LokSat trial that concluded with multiple guilty verdicts last fall was another of her cases. The 3XK serial killer was discovered and stopped by the 12th precinct team she led. She was the lead investigating officer in solving the murder of beloved former NY Yankee great Cano Vega. Her homicide team had the highest case closure in the NYPD. These examples are just a few of her many solved cases that illustrate how she is extraordinary at her job and is able to think "outside the box" to solve difficult problems.

Though she has been out of the police academy for over 15 years, some of her records while a cadet still stand, a testament to extraordinary ability and her mental and physical toughness. It is understandable to see that her intelligence and tenacity would be coveted by either party looking to make progress in Albany or Washington. Either party could do much worse with another potential candidate.

To date, Captain Beckett has refused to comment on the swirling rumors saying only that she is "flattered by the attention but is satisfied in serving the city as captain of the 12th precinct."

Captain Beckett is a very attractive candidate with all she has to offer and could do more great things not only for the city but for the State of New York. We hope the entreaties from the party leaders finally convince Captain Beckett to run for office.

* * *

NY Ledger – March 11, 2018

First Sighting of Newest Castle

Proud Parents Showoff Daughter

Hoboken, NJ – Richard Castle had a book signing today for his newest Nikki Heat novel. His wife and muse, NYPD Captain Kate Beckett was also there and signed a few items from fans. Additionally, the newest Castle family member made her debut. 10 month-old, Lily Castle was there with her parents.

Richard Castle, formerly a frequent visitor to page 6, has been absent, for the most part, for seven years now except for the occasional blurb about a sighting at the odd charity fundraiser. During that time, always by his side has been Castle's stunning wife, a former fashion model, former NYPD Detective, now NYPD Captain, Kate Beckett. Seeing the three together, one can easily state that the former incorrigible playboy is now a devoted family man. He cooed over his infant daughter and kissed his wife chastely while the fans applauded and took pictures of the three. The fans could tell that it wasn't an act. Now one can truly say that the "leopard has changed his spots!"

* * *

News Conference, 1 Police Plaza – April 11, 2018

"We take you now to the office of public affairs at One Police Plaza where Senator Merkle will be giving a speech."

"Good morning to members of the media, law enforcement and distinguished guests. In a moment, Mayor Weldon will be giving a few words."

"Four years ago, when I was offered this United States Senate seat by the governor, I told him I would finish out my predecessor's term but I was not inclined to run for re-election. In the fall, I reiterated my desire to the governor. The governor asked me to find a suitable replacement before deciding not to run. First of all, I am here to announce my retirement from public service. I have served the people of the state of New York for over forty years in various capacities from city council to state senator to the state cabinet and now US Senator. It is time to hand off the baton to someone younger who can carry on the wishes of the people of this great state."

"In discussions for a replacement, someone with integrity and drive, someone with compassion and concern for the welfare of the citizens of this great state, I solicited advice from my colleagues, other elected officials, and members of my party, and one name kept coming up, Kate Beckett."

"Kate Beckett, or Captain Kate Beckett to the New York Police Department is that person. A person with integrity and drive, someone with compassion and concern for the welfare of the victims of crime. She has demonstrated this every day during her career with the NYPD starting as a policeman, then detective and now Captain by running NYPD's 12th precinct with distinction. Her precinct is well known throughout the boroughs of New York City as the precinct where crime stops."

"I recently had the pleasure of meeting Captain Beckett for the first time a few weeks ago. While I knew her background from reports, I wanted to meet her to find out if she was truly as impressive as she looks on paper. Let me say, after talking with her for only a few moments I can safely say that the reports did not do her justice. She is a 'cop's cop'. Her intelligence, her passion and drive for doing what is right is very evident. It is my fervent hope that the voters of New York also recognize what I recognize, that Captain Beckett would be an outstanding US Senator."

"It has been a pleasure to meet Captain Beckett and I hope to get to know her better over the coming months as I will be a consultant for her, I hope, successful campaign for my seat."

"At the risk of being anti-climactic, I hereby endorse Kate Beckett for US Senate."

"I now turn over the microphone to someone that has known and seen Captain Beckett in action for several years, New York City Mayor Robert Weldon. Mayor Weldon."

"Thank you Senator. I am pleased to be here to also endorse a great person and a person I am proud to call 'friend', Kate Beckett."

"I have known Captain Beckett for almost nine years now. She came to my attention due to the actions of a friend of mine, author Rick Castle. It seems she arrested him on suspicion of murder because someone was copycatting the murder scenes from some of his books. Rick decided to base a new series of books on a tough but savvy female detective the first of which was 'Heat Wave'. He needed my help to follow around this detective for authenticity. What he saw, and what I saw is an extraordinary individual who works hard for every murder victim. An individual with compassion for the families of those murder victims. An individual who upholds the law with the highest integrity. An individual who has gone great lengths to bring killers to justice including her mother's murderer and even the man who ordered her mother's murder."

"I believe that that drive, that compassion, that integrity is just what is needed for the people of this great state of New York and for the greater United States in the Senate. I introduce to you now the next Senator from the state of New York, Kate Beckett."

"Thank you, Mayor Weldon for your kind words. I too am proud to call you a friend, Bob. And thank you Senator Merkle for your encouragement and endorsement. I hope I can sustain the yeoman's work you have performed in the Senate for this great state."

"I have been on the force of the NYPD for over fifteen years and for the past 10 years a member of the 12th precinct which I now lead. As a homicide detective, I am proud of my accomplishments. I have not only successfully brought the killer to justice, I have done so with the utmost respect for the law and for the department I represent."

"Mayor Weldon mentioned the author Richard Castle who has chronicled my cases with the 12th precinct while I was a homicide detective. And yes, as the Mayor said, I did arrest him because I recognized murder scenes from his books. He has been my partner in crime solving since then. And regarding my relationship with Mr. Castle, he has proven to be a brilliant partner and he's always had my back. And as for his fictional representation of me, I'm proud to have been his inspiration and I am proud to be his wife. You may ask, how do I expect to be a good Senator? By going to Washington and continuing to fight for what's right, not for what's easy. Too long have the people in Washington taken the easy way out. My job in the Senate will be to serve the citizens of New York and I will do it by doing my job better than anyone else and getting results."

"I know many will question my integrity. That seems to be the way political fights are conducted now. But let me tell all of you listening and watching, I don't cross the line. I put myself on it. And if you have any other questions of my integrity then you can ask the families of the victims that I have served. I hope to serve the people of New York just as well. So with that, I announce my candidacy for the United States Senate from the Great State of New York. Thank you."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, all your kind reviews and your favoriting.


	7. Chapter 7

Continuing on with the News on Castle and Beckett. Spoilers for 8x22 Crossfire and earlier seasons episodes are contained within.

Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters are the property of Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC television. All others are the product of my imagination. Any resemblance with any person, living or dead is purely coincidental.

Transcriptions from seriesmonitor dot com slash castle slash transcripts slash index dot html.

All mistakes are mine. I have no beta for my story.

* * *

Campaign Advertisement – Late September 2018

"I'm Kate Beckett, candidate for United States Senate and I approve this message."

"I have heard the objections to my candidacy for the United States Senate. She's inexperienced. She doesn't know the legislative process. She'll be eaten alive by the 'special interests.' What can a Captain in the NYPD know? She's can't be very smart, she married that womanizing playboy author, Richard Castle."

"Well I'm here to tell you that some of those objections are right. I am inexperienced in the legislative process. But haven't the people who are knowledgeable gotten our country into this mess in the first place? Don't we need new ideas? Einstein famously said 'doing the same the over and over again and expecting different results is the definition of insanity.' I don't think the people of this great state are insane. They are tired of the same old, same old. That's why I'm running."

"As for 'special interests', as any murder suspect will attest that came into my precinct, I can be very intimidating. Taking down armed suspects is intimidating. I've been shot 3 times in the line of duty and I'm still here. The 'special interests' have nothing on someone pointing a gun at you and ready to use it."

"I may not know everything but I'm here to tell you that I will outwork any Senator from any state. During my tenure at the NYPD, I worked hard to bring killers to justice, to bring closure to the families of murder victims. It was challenging difficult work but in the end very satisfying. And as for my husband, as any wife will attest, husbands are a challenge and I love my challenge."

"This I can promise to you. I will work hard for you. I will use my best judgement for the people of New York. I hope that you will give me your vote on November 6th."

"Thank you for your support."

* * *

Campaign Advertisement – Early October 2018

"I'm Kate Beckett, candidate for United States Senate and I approve this message."

"Like every political campaign these days, I have campaign consultants. The consultants gave me a list of things to do. The first thing they told me to do was to go negative on my opponent, just like my opponent has done to me. While that would be emotionally satisfying, it does nothing about addressing the concerns of the voters nor saying what he or I will do once elected. Because I disagree strongly with his policy prescriptions, I could call his ideas racist, sexist or homophobic, but I believe that is an insult to his supporters just like his negative advertising is an insult to my supporters. Name calling will not solve the problems facing our great country. And unless both sides talk and listen to each other, our country's problems will go unsolved."

"Should we raise or lower taxes and where should they be focused? What programs need to be expanded? What programs are not working and need to be revamped or totally scrapped? What can be done about crime in our largest cities? These are some of the problems that are facing our country that need to be addressed. Inundating you with negative advertising does nothing to address these issues. Therefore, I promise you, the voters of this great state, that I will address those problems in upcoming advertising."

"We may not agree on the way forward, but I hope you will agree that I have some vision for the future. This I can promise to you. I will work hard for you. I will use my best judgement for the people of New York. I hope that you will give me your vote on November 6th."

"Thank you for your support."

* * *

Campaign Advertisement – Mid October 2018

"I'm Kate Beckett, candidate for United States Senate and I approve this message."

"Previously, I told you, the voters, that I would address some of the problems facing this country and what I will do about them if elected. The first of which is taxes and spending."

"My opponent has stated that if elected, he would have all taxes cut significantly with an even more significant cuts in spending. I believe that taxes need to be more focused on government income and less focused on what some people call 'tax justice', whatever that means. While I agree with my opponent that spending is too high, the deficit and national debt are scary, cutting spending haphazardly is not good policy and it is not good for our country. However, in our budget now there are some luxuries that we cannot no longer afford. Arts and Humanities, not amounting to much in the budget and worthy causes in times of plenty, but now we are in a time of want so they must be cut."

"Government programs should be rebaselined each year. There should not be an automatic increase in each programs budget each year. Every dollar of your hard earned tax money should be used judiciously. Every year, each government program should demonstrate that the moneys received are applied wisely. While 'Waste, Fraud, and Abuse' are bandied about regularly for controlling spending, it doesn't do much for reducing the deficit."

"Government programs should have a mission statement and a goal. If they don't achieve their mission, or worse, are found counterproductive, those government programs should be revamped or cancelled."

"I hope you agree with my plans if elected and I hope that you will give me your vote on November 6th."

"Thank you for your support."

* * *

Editorial – New York Ledger – September 28, 2018

US Senatorial Candidate, Kate Beckett has proved to be a refreshing change from the mudslinging we have come to expect every campaign season. In her campaign advertisements, Captain Beckett has shown remarkable restraint at tit-for-tat negative advertisements that have flooded the airwaves from her opponent, State Senator, Vince Lingingham. She has met his negativity with positive answers, in part by admitting that she is a novice when it comes to lawmaking but that the current lawmakers have made a mess, how could she do any worse?

In advertisement, speeches and interviews, she has stated clearly what she plans to do if elected. By implication, she is saying her opponent is squandering his chances by focusing on negative advertising rather than telling the electorate what he plans to do in office.

One of Senator Lingingham's most pointed argument is on Captain Beckett's judgement, specifically on her marriage to author Richard Castle. Mr. Castle, no stranger to page 6 or the police blotter in his former days has been notably absent for many years except when he disappeared for two months and in two cases. Mr. Castle disappeared the day of his nuptials with then Detective Beckett, presumably "leaving her at the altar." He famously wanted to know where he was during those two months claiming that he couldn't remember. He put up $250,000 for proof of his whereabouts during that time. He was presented photographic proof that he was in Montreal during part of that time. Mr. Castle has not provided further details. However, Mr. Castle and Captain Beckett married about 6 months after his disappearance and have remained together since then.

Mr. Castle was charged with assault in 2013 and assault with a deadly weapon in 2015. In the first assault case, the charges were dropped. In the second, assault with a deadly weapon, Mr. Castle agreed to a lesser charge and was sentenced to 1000 hours of community service which he served while assisting the NYPD at the 12th precinct. Both of these charges are a major subject of State Senator Lingingham's advertisements.

In our investigation of the two charges, the Ledger found extenuating circumstances surrounding both. In the first case, Mr. Castle was accused of assaulting Douglas Stevens who was later convicted for his part in a kidnapping of two Columbia University coeds. One of the kidnapped students was Mr. Castle's daughter from a previous marriage, Alexis. The charges were dropped by Douglas Stevens after a $125,000 payoff by Mr. Castle.

The second charge, assault with a deadly weapon, was made by the NYPD when they found Mr. Castle pistol whipping a Michael Boudreau. Mr. Boudreau was later shot by a police sniper because he had taken Mr. Castle hostage at gunpoint. Also, sources have indicated that Mr. Boudreau was part of a conspiracy that kidnapped the then Detective Beckett who had married Mr. Castle a few months earlier. Sources have also indicated that Mr. Boudreau was the 3XK serial killer who killed at least 10 women.

In both cases, Mr. Castle's was zealously attempting to safeguard a family member. Understandable, if somewhat misguided. However, what father, what husband, what man would not do anything in his power to return his family members to safety? It is unfortunate that in a 30 second advertisement, Mr. Castle's compelling extenuating circumstances cannot be adequately addressed.

In the end, the verdict on Captain Beckett' judgement seems to be obvious, she has very good judgement. She married a good man.

* * *

A/N: With apologies to my fellow Americans sick of the just completed election. This is just how my outline worked out.

Thanks for reading, reviewing and following.


	8. Chapter 8

Continuing on with the News on Castle and Beckett. Spoilers for 8x22 Crossfire and earlier seasons episodes are contained within.

Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters are the property of Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC television. All others are the product of my imagination. Any resemblance with any person, living or dead is purely coincidental.

Transcriptions from seriesmonitor dot com slash castle slash transcripts slash index dot html.

All mistakes are mine. I have no beta for my story.

* * *

Campaign Advertisement – Late October 2018

"I'm Kate Beckett, candidate for United States Senate and I approve this message."

"Previously, I told you, the voters, that I would address some of the problems facing this country and what I will do about them if elected. Today I will talk about something that I have seen in my previous occupation, the effects of crime."

"I have been a member of the NYPD over 15 years from street patrolman, to homicide detective to Captain of the 12th precinct and I have seen the effects of crime every day. I have seen violent criminals, seemingly in a revolving door jail, back on the street continuing to commit crime. I have seen families devastated by the murder of a loved one. I have seen the impact drugs have had on the city of New York."

"I will work to strengthen sentencing laws for violent criminals. I believe that if you commit a crime using a firearm, your sentence should be significantly increased. If a person dies while you commit a crime with a firearm, you should be charged with murder. I believe that the 'three strikes' laws should be on the books in all states with the caveat that the third strike adds twenty years to the sentence instead of life. I will work to make this apply to all federal statutes and encourage states to do the same."

"Non-violent criminals should not be incarcerated for their first offence. Probation and community service should be their sentence. Prisons are overcrowded with non-violent convicts who should not be there."

"I hope you agree with my plans if elected and I hope that you will give me your vote on November 6th."

"Thank you for your support."

* * *

Beckett Campaign Rally – October 24, 2018

-Applause-

"Hello, my name is Joanne Delgado, public affairs director for the Kate Beckett campaign and I'm here to tell you about Kate Beckett."

-Applause-

"Almost 10 years ago, my mother was murdered in a robbery/home invasion. The NYPD assigned then Detective Kate Beckett to the case. I admit, at first I thought what could this very attractive woman do? I mean, she couldn't be that good, she's too pretty."

-Laughter-

"But then I saw how she worked. She worked tirelessly to find the person who murdered my mother. She promised me that she would find them and she did. She treated me with compassion and sympathy for the loss of my mother. When I heard she was running for Senate, I felt I had to help. That is why I am now part of Kate Beckett's campaign."

-Applause-

"In the course of this campaign, I have met other murder victims' families that Kate Beckett has touched. Each and every one said the same thing to me, 'Kate Beckett is a tireless worker', 'she was compassionate toward my family', 'Kate Beckett brought my family member's killer to justice.' I later found out that 10 years before my mother's murder, Kate Beckett's mother was murdered. And she was able to eventually solve her mother's murder, too."

-Applause-

"How did she do that? By being the best Detective the NYPD has ever seen. The youngest woman to make detective. The youngest woman to make captain. Some of her records while at the NYPD police academy still stand. She IS a force to be reckoned with."

-Applause-

"Some nay-sayers question her judgement especially on who she married. They say, 'she has no common sense, she married that incorrigible playboy womanizer, Richard Castle.' They say, 'She's just going to become ex-wife number 3.' Or worse, they're whispering, 'she's just after him for his money.' Well, let me tell you about what I see. There is no artifice, there is no pretense. I see a couple that are totally devoted to each other. I see two parents who are desperately in love with each other and their children."

-Applause-

"Some of you may know that Kate Beckett is the inspiration for many of Richard Castle's recent, best-selling novels, the Nikki Heat series. For those of you who haven't read them (why I don't know), he has dedicated every one, except for one to his friend, the late Captain Roy Montgomery, every single one has been dedicated to Kate Beckett. Even in his first Nikki Heat novel, Richard Castle dedicated it, and I quote, 'to the extraordinary K.B. and all my friends at the 12th'. Are those the words of a man who is not totally enthralled with the extraordinary Kate Beckett?"

-Applause-

"I knew it when she worked my mother's murder. Murder victim's families, many you see behind me, know it. Richard Castle knew it when he wrote his first Nikki Heat novel, 'Heat Wave.' When she goes to Washington, the people of these great United States will know it, too. Kate Beckett is extraordinary."

-Applause-

"So, without further ado, let me introduce, the next Senator from the Great State of New York, Kate Beckett."

-Applause-

"Thank you."

-Applause-

"Thank you very much."

-Applause-

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you Joanne for that wonderful introduction."

-Applause-

"Thank you. I'm here to humbly ask you for your vote for Senator from this great state. I ask you with the knowledge that many think I am unqualified for public office. Our founding fathers were well aware of the strengths and pitfalls of 'citizen/legislator' yet they were very much for the idea. Our first president, George Washington, lived that ideal. I believe that any citizen is qualified for public office. My hope is that during this campaign, I will show you that I am the best candidate to represent you in Washington."

-Applause-

"I am here asking for your vote because I am disappointed with the people in Washington. All they know how to do is bicker. Either they are unwilling or unable to find common ground to solve our country's toughest problems. I plan to listen to the other side of the aisle. Good ideas are not the monopoly of one political party or another."

-Applause-

"Both sides have voiced their ideas for closing our budget deficit. Some want to do it solely by raising taxes, others solely be cutting spending. Raising taxes will not totally close the budget deficit, in fact, lowering taxes can actually raise the government's net revenue. Ronald Reagan cut taxes and had a rise in net government revenue. We need to find a way to do that again."

-Applause-

"Cutting spending will not close our budget deficit alone either. However, we, as a country, must agree that everyone needs to tighten their belt. To do what President Kennedy said in his inaugural speech almost 60 years ago. 'Ask not what your country can do for you. Ask what you can do for your country.' Each and every one of us needs to make a sacrifice for the good of the country."

-Applause-

"We need a new birth of service in this country, whether serving in the military or closer to home. If elected, I will work with Senators throughout the nation to find common ground for service. Whether it is to cut red tape, to encourage seed money or to ensure that the laws support the service, I will find a way to make it happen."

-Applause-

"We are a great nation, perhaps the greatest the world has ever seen, but we need to do better. We should do better and with your help I hope to make it so we can do better. Thank you.

-Applause-

* * *

New York Ledger – October 31, 2018

October Surprise?

More Allegations Hound Captain Kate Beckett

State Senator Vince Lingingham once leading in the early polls is now trailing his opponent, Captain Kate Beckett by several points. In order to change his flagging campaign, Senator Lingingham has released his latest advertisement questioning candidate Kate Beckett's credentials. In the ad, Senator Lingingham claims that 6 years ago, Detective Kate Beckett was suspended for lying to superior officers and withholding evidence. Further, Senator Lingingham alleges that a year later, while she was part of the Attorney General's special service, she was fired for disobeying orders. By bringing these allegations this late, the Lingingham campaign is putting a severe test to the record of Captain Beckett.

Captain Beckett responded to the allegations by releasing the following statement:

I acknowledge that the allegations tell only part of the story. First of all, the lying and withholding evidence allegation. I was investigating a murder which following the evidence led me to an investigation of corrupt cops. I had very little room for error, thus I kept most of the information away from my superiors not knowing who was part of the corruption conspiracy and who was not. The withholding of evidence ultimately led to the arrest and subsequent conviction of Senator William Bracken about 2 years later.

The second allegation is that I disobeyed orders. I did so because during the investigation of the murder of actor Charlie Reynolds, I found a gun smuggling operation that the FBI wanted an informant to remain embedded within. Mr. Reynolds was trying to get that person away from the conspiracy and was murdered for trying. I merely helped get that person into the witness protection system that Mr. Reynolds wanted and gave his life for. I was honoring the murder victim's wishes by doing this. Since then, I have had no contact with the witness and I presume that that person is still in the system, thus I will not reveal their name.

I stand by my actions and believe that they are amply justified.

There has not been rebuttal statement from Senator Lingingham issued by press time.

* * *

New York Ledger – November 4, 2018

We, the electorate, have been inundated with advertisements in the media for the various national, state and local races. It is rather daunting to weed out the conflicting messages from the candidates. For the most part, each candidate has been telling us that their opponent is beyond pale, their opponent is not qualified to have the office, their opponent will turn back the clock to the dark ages on rights so dearly won. While Tuesday's election does not encompass a presidential selection, this election is no less important to the people of the state of New York. This election we select the replacement for interim Senator John Merkle.

For US Senate, the electorate has a happy choice, both candidates are attractive. State Senator Vince Lingingham has been in Albany for almost 10 years working for the people of western New York. Captain Kate Beckett has been a member of the NYPD, protecting the citizens of the City of New York for almost 15 years. Each candidate has their strengths and weaknesses. Both are intelligent, well-spoken individuals that the people of New York can be proud of as their representative in Washington.

Senator Lingingham, early on, had a large lead in the polls which has evaporated over the past several months. The polls indicate that the voters are tired of the endless mud-slinging and Captain Beckett has refreshingly not succumbed to the interminable denigration of opponents that seems to be typical for every campaign. Meanwhile, Senator Lingingham has been endlessly questioning Captain Beckett's experience, capabilities, and judgement to the point that some polls indicate that the voters are tuning it out.

Senator Lingingham had a large campaign war chest that his advisors have convinced him to spend on negative advertising. Similarly, the aligned PACs have also been mudslinging endlessly. It is our belief that Senator Lingingham squandered his opportunity to tell the voters what he would do if elected. Unless someone went digging deeply on the campaign web page, they would have no idea what the Senator's plans are.

In contrast Captain Beckett asked her aligned PACs not to succumb to the character assassination but to contrast what she and her opponent have done. She has provided the voters ample opportunity to know what she would do if elected. She has indicated that spending and taxes must be on the table. She has said everyone must ante up to solve our national budgetary problem. Further, she has identified some ideas on reforming the criminal justice system being on the frontlines as a member of the NYPD, of this she is extremely knowledgeable. While the recent revelations on her record are of some concern, she is a highly decorated NYPD Captain. Her records while at the NYPD Academy still stand. She was and still is the youngest woman to make detective. She is the youngest woman to make Captain. She has multiple decorations for valor. She has been cited on multiple occasions by the FBI for her outstanding service most recently on the Loksat/Mason Wood investigation. There are some additional awards that have been hinted at but even now are extremely sensitive.

In any other election, Senator Lingingham would be an obvious choice, however, this isn't any other election. Therefore, the New York Ledger endorses Captain Kate Beckett for US Senate.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting.

Joanne Delgato is a character from my favorite episode from the 1st season, Home is Where the Heart Stops. That episode is the first demonstration of Rick Castle's infatuation if not love of Kate. Note he probably spent over $10,000 for the dress and the tickets to help her. Even if it is "chump change" to him then, he wasn't always rich so it still is a substantial amount of money to him.


	9. Chapter 9

Continuing on with the News on Castle and Beckett. Spoilers for 8x22 Crossfire and earlier seasons episodes are contained within.

Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters are the property of Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC television. All others are the product of my imagination. Any resemblance with any person, living or dead is purely coincidental.

Transcriptions from seriesmonitor dot com slash castle slash transcripts slash index dot html.

All mistakes are mine. I have no beta for my story.

* * *

"Good Evening, it's election night, November 8th, 2018 and this is Decision 2018. I'm John Thomas."

"And I'm Whitney Whitehead."

"Polling places have closed around the state and we will start to go to statewide and local campaign headquarters for reactions from the winners and losers in today's election."

"We have team coverage starting with Mandy Rodriguez and Tom Gerald covering the New York United States Senate race between Captain Kate Beckett and State Senator Vince Lingingham."

"We start with Mandy at the Beckett campaign. Mandy."

"There is a lot of excitement here at the Beckett campaign headquarters. They're hoping for a reversal from the early poling that had Captain Beckett well behind her opponent, Senator Lingingham. I'm joined here by Joanne Delgado, public relations director for the Beckett campaign. Ms. Delgado, now that Election Day is here, are there any early reactions?"

"We all here at the Beckett campaign are cautiously optimistic. Captain Beckett has been crossing the state to talk with the voters and listen to their concerns. She has been meeting some voters in small groups. Most of our rallies throughout the state were standing room only. The voters who came to me after hearing Captain Beckett speak were enthusiastic about her candidacy. We hope that that translated into votes. Our latest polling data indicates that we should do well but you never know for sure until all the votes are counted."

"And Captain Beckett?"

"She and her husband, Richard Castle, are watching the results nearby and will be appearing shortly to address the crowd."

"Thank you, back to you in the studio."

* * *

"The polling places have been closed for about 1 hour and the returns are slowly starting to come in. With 10% of the precincts reporting, the main state wide race for the US Senate seat between Captain Kate Beckett and State Senator Vince Lingingham is very close. A difference of less than 2% of the total tally."

"When checking in with spokesmen for each campaign, their polling in by the campaign staff led them to believe that there was a good chance of them prevailing."

* * *

"We now go to our poll master, John Cannon to give us the latest. John."

"We have been tracking the key precincts for the past several hours in the US Senate race between Captain Kate Beckett and State Senator Vince Lingingham. With 35% of the precincts tallied we can now give our prediction."

"We predict that Captain Kate Beckett will win the US Senate seat from the state of New York."

"Can you give us a sense of the voter's opinions on the candidates?"

"Yes, about 55% of all voters and 80% of the voters who cast for Captain Beckett felt that "someone new" or "outside of the normal politician" was needed for this seat."

"Conversely, less than 30% of Senator Lingingham's supporters felt that there needed to be an outsider in the Senate."

"This trend of voters wanting someone outside has been going on for a long time but it seems especially magnified during this election season."

"Thank you, John. Well there you have it, the next United States Senator from the state of New York will be Captain Kate Beckett."

* * *

"We send it down to the Beckett campaign where the Senator-elect is going to give a speech."

"I present you, the next Senator from the state of New York, Kate Beckett!"

Applause

"Thank you."

Applause

"Thank you."

Applause

"Thank you. Thank you Joanne for that wonderful introduction. Also thank you for your outstanding communication efforts for me. The product of your work, my election, cannot be adequately thanked. But, thank you."

Applause

"I also want to thank all the campaign workers who tirelessly worked on my behalf. Without your unceasing, unsung work, I would not be here today."

Applause

"I also need to thank Senator John Merkle for his counsel and his support for my candidacy. His encouragement led me to pursue this office that I so humbly accept for the people of New York."

Applause

"I also thank my wonderful husband, Richard Castle, who has stood by me as my partner, friend, confidant and husband for a long time. You may not have seen him at as many events as he would like because he has been taking care of our first child together, Lily. His support has allowed me to pursue this office. 'Thank you' seems so inadequate but I don't have your gift of words."

Laughter and Applause

"I also thank my opponent, Senator Lingingham."

Applause and murmurs

"Yes, I want to thank him. Without a spirited debate of the issues, there is no progress. No one person has a monopoly on the best way to run our great country. Some of his ideas, while appealing, are not my vision for the future of this great country. And I am sure he would say the same thing about me, if our positions were reversed. I want to thank him for making me sure of the positions I hold dear and have an informed basis for them."

"He phoned me earlier to offer his congratulations on my election and hoped that we could work together in the future, him remaining in the State Senate. I plan to use him for ideas to help our great state."

Applause

"And finally, I'd like to thank the voters. They took a chance on me not holding public office before. I am humbled by the voters' confidence that the great responsibility they have given me will be used wisely for all the people in New York and the rest of these United States. I promise that I will strive to do the best I can to be worthy of that responsibility."

Applause

"There you have it, the new Senator from the State of New York, Kate Beckett."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it has taken so long to update. I have outlined this story but sometimes the muse does not cooperate.

Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting.


	10. Chapter 10

Continuing on with the News on Castle and Beckett. Spoilers for 8x22 Crossfire and earlier seasons episodes are contained within.

Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters are the property of Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC television. All others are the product of my imagination. Any resemblance with any person, living or dead is purely coincidental.

Transcriptions from seriesmonitor dot com slash castle slash transcripts slash index dot html. Other information comes from wiki dot castletv dot net.

All mistakes are mine. I have no beta for my story.

* * *

December 2018

Kristina Coterra: "Hi, I'm Kristina Coterra. Tonight on Entertainment New York, I profile and interview the newest power couple in New York City, newly elected Senator for the State of New York, Kate Beckett and her husband, best-selling author, Richard Castle."

KC: "First, a little background on Kate Beckett."

KC: "Senator-elect Kate Beckett was an only child born to James and Johanna Beckett, November 17, 1979 in New York City. Both her parents were high powered attorneys working in Manhattan for one of the biggest law firms at the time."

KC: "Senator Beckett was a good student who worked hard in school and eventually ended at Stuyvesant High School where as she put it, went a little wild and was known as 'rebel Becks.'"

KC: "One summer, while she was in high school, Senator Beckett was a model for a short time. She was an up-and-coming model according to Matilda King, a legend in the fashion industry and editor in chief of 'Modern Fashion' magazine. Senator Beckett retains her model-like, svelte figure and Ms. King has said that the Senator would still be welcome to model for her at any time."

KC: "Senator Beckett left New York for college at Stanford to study pre-law. She planned on becoming the first female Chief Justice of the Supreme Court. She was there for just one semester. She came back to New York City after the tragic murder of her mother in January of 1999. She was told at the time that Johanna was a victim of random gang violence. Beckett came home and enrolled at Columbia in criminal justice to become a New York Policewoman."

KC: "In the academy she was known for her passion and drive to become the best cadet ever seen there. Her drive led her to excel to such an extent that some of her records as a cadet still stand more than twenty years later."

KC: "Senator Beckett was the youngest woman to make Detective in NYPD history. She went on to have a 98% case closure record over her career at the 12th precinct. She then became the youngest woman to make NYPD Captain. She served as Captain of the 12th precinct until her campaign for the US Senate."

KC: "Senator Beckett is famous for arresting Senator William Bracken on live TV for conspiracy and the murder of Johanna Beckett."

KC: "Senator Beckett is a lifelong Yankees fan it being handed down from her father and grandfather. She doesn't remember her first game at Yankee Stadium because, according to her father, she was only 3 at the time."

KC: "Senator Beckett's husband, Richard Castle is a best-selling author, most recently writing the exploits of Nikki Heat, Senator Beckett being the inspiration. He has been a fixture on the entertainment pages for the past 20 years, although his playboy days have long since passed. For the past several years, the only time he is on page 6 is when accompanied by his lovely wife."

KC: "Richard Castle is the son of stage, TV, and film star, Martha Rogers. Senator Beckett is his third wife. His first wife, actress Meredith Harper is the mother of his daughter Alexis, now in her twenties. His second wife, Gina Cowell is still his editor and publisher."

KC: "Richard Castle's first book, 'In a Hail of Bullets' was rejected on numerous occasions before his current publishing house, 'Black Pawn' took a chance on him. It became a best-seller and earned him the Nom DePlume Society's Tom Straw award for mystery literature. On the wall framed in his office is his first rejection letter for 'In a Hail of Bullets'. He says that that motivates him to make work harder as a writer."

KC: "Richard Castle is a 'method' writer, immersing himself in the milieu of the subject of his book. In this way, he believes he gives authenticity to his writing. He claims that he followed around a covert CIA agent and went to the CIA training facility cryptically known as 'the Farm'. These experiences were the inspiration for his 'Derrick Storm' novels. For almost 10 years he has been following Senator Beckett in her role as homicide detective and later, 12th precinct captain. These experiences have been informing and inspiring his latest series of 'Nikki Heat' best sellers."

KC: "I start one-on-one with Senator Beckett."

KC: "First of all, congratulations on your successful campaign."

Senator Kate Beckett: "Thank you. A lot of hard work by a number of people led to this. My campaign staff has worked their tails off to get me to this point."

KC: "Speaking of your campaign staff, Alexis Castle is significant on your staff. She is your adult step-daughter."

KB: "Yes, she is Rick's daughter from a previous marriage. She has been wonderful in helping me and in allowing me her father. For most of her life it was only her and her father, so sharing Castle with me is such a wonderful blessing."

KC: "Senator Beckett, continuing on your staff, you have a number of volunteers on your campaign staff that have an earlier connection to you. Paisley Shimansky, Joanne Delgado, Jeremy & Emma Preswick, Dean Donegal, Paul & Miranda Vail all have a connection to you."

KB: "Yes, well, the people you mentioned volunteered their time to help in the campaign. Joanne being my communications director. I cannot thank enough all the people who volunteered for my campaign."

KC: "But those people are special, aren't they? They have a special reason for joining your campaign."

KB: "Yes, well, I helped them previously."

KC: "You're being too modest. Each of these people came before you because of the murder of a loved one. You solved each and every one of their relatives' deaths and brought the killer to justice."

KB: "But I didn't do it alone. Detectives Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan were part of my team that solved those cases. I would be remiss if I didn't mention that Castle was following me at that time, too. He also aided in solving those murders."

KC: "You call your husband, 'Castle', why is that?"

KB: "It's a cop thing. Calling them by their last name. 'Espo' or 'Esposito' for Detective Javier Esposito and 'Ryan' for Detective Kevin Ryan, I call my husband, 'Castle'. He calls me 'Beckett' most of the time, too."

KC: "But Richard Castle never was a cop."

KB: Chuckling. "No, he wasn't, thank goodness. I don't think the NYPD would survive with him as a cop. But he is one of the bravest men I have ever known. He has followed me into dangerous situations unarmed without hesitation. In some cases without a bullet proof vest either."

KC: "Has he gone after a killer himself?"

KB: "On our first case together, he chased after an armed killer down an alley. When I got to them the suspect had a gun at his throat. The suspect pointed the gun at me and Castle elbowed him in the face, knocking him out. After that, I was able to cuff the unconscious suspect."

KC: "Wasn't Castle scared?"

KB: "No. He told me after that the safety was on the whole time. He wasn't worried at all."

KC: "I'll now ask your husband to join us. Richard, would you join us please."

Richard Castle: "Yes, thank you, Kristina for having us."

KC: "My pleasure. Tell me, how did you meet?"

KB: "Officially or unofficially?"

KC: "Are they different?"

RC: "Beckett, why don't you answer that."

KB: "Okay. Yes they are different. Unofficially, we met when I was about 24 or 25 fresh from the academy."

KC: "Academy?"

KB: "Oh, sorry. Police academy. Castle had just released his latest 'Derrick Storm' novel. Castle was doing a book signing at a local bookstore. I waited in line for over an hour to get his autograph on my mother's copy of 'In a Hail of Bullets', his first book."

KC: "Your mother was a fan?"

KB: "My mother was a big fan of his books. She had all of them. Every time a new one came out, she was at the bookstore, in line waiting to buy it. She went to one book signing. Came home with Castle's signature and was on cloud 9 for about a week. Dad joked that he'd been replaced by a new man, Castle. Anyway, that's what got me started. Reading his books was my connection to my mother."

KC: "Later you met officially."

KB: "Yes. I read all of his books. His sense of justice, his good guys winning, evil being vanquished. I needed that. I didn't have much of that after my mother's murder and the case was considered 'cold' and dropped. So I come to a crime scene that is exactly the same as described in one of his novels, 'Flowers for Your Grave' so it is natural I think of Castle. I found out that he was in town for a book launch party so I went."

RC: "Yeah, she crashes my party and then arrests me."

KC: "She arrested you?"

RC: "Actually, she arrested me twice."

KC: "Twice?"

KB: "Not exactly. The first time he wasn't really a suspect but a 'person of interest'. At that time there were two murders that were almost exactly as he described in a couple of his books. What are the odds that there wasn't some connection? After ruling him out for the two murders, we asked him for his fan mail and he asked to consult. After we caught a suspect, he stole …"

RC: "Borrowed."

KB: "Stole. He stole evidence from my desk. I found him in the library researching the three murders with all the evidence spread out in front of him. I could have killed him right then. But then he got me to look beyond the obvious setup of a mentally challenged man to find the real murderer."

KC: "So he was a help on your first case."

KB: "Yes. I was loathe to admit it at the time but he has been a help on many cases. He was the impetus to solve my mother's murder."

KC: "How was that?"

KB: "Against my wishes, he consulted with one of his expert sources. A forensic pathologist that he used as a consultant on his Derrick Storm novels. The pathologist found similarities between my mother's murder and other murders, then a murder lands on the 12th. A stabbing almost exactly the same as the others. A hitman who's MO is stabbing. Castle pays $100,000 to draw him out, which I have never paid you back, by the way."

RC: "No need, you being my wife is more than enough."

KC: "You two are so cute."

RC: Chuckling. "Thanks."

KC: "So you solve your mother's murder and arrest a sitting Senator."

KB: "Yeah. I went from being charged for murder to arresting Senator Bracken in a matter of days."

KC: "How's that?"

KB: "Senator Bracken's organization framed me for murder and then tried to make it look like I killed myself in a drunken, drugged stupor. I managed to get the drop on the underlings holding me and escaped. Rick wanted to flee but I convinced him to come back. We eventually found an old tape with Bracken's confession to ordering my mother's murder. That led to other evidence to clear me and implicate Bracken's organization for the murder. That's how I found myself arresting Senator Bracken on live television."

KC: "Where was Rick then?"

KB: "With me, as supportive as ever."

KC: "You were a couple then?"

KB: "We were engaged at the time getting ready to be married."

RC: "Much to the chagrin of the then 12th precinct Captain, Victoria Gates."

KB: "She never really warmed to you did she?"

RC: "No. The 'Castle' charm never worked on her."

KC: "On a happier note, what was your first kiss like?"

KB: "Castle, you want to take that one? It was your idea anyhow."

KC: "His idea?"

RC: "This was another case related to Kate's mother's murder. Long story short, Ryan and Esposito are taken hostage."

KC: "Detectives Ryan and Esposito."

RC: "Sorry, yeah, Detectives Ryan and Esposito, part of Kate's original team when I joined them."

KC: "Okay, continue."

RC: "Ryan and Esposito were held in a building where we saw a guard outside. We needed to get in. Kate was said she was open to stupid ideas so I came up with a stupid idea. We acted like a drunken couple approaching the building but the guard wasn't buying the ruse. Beckett was about to grab her gun when I impulsively kissed her. She went along with the kiss then coldcocked the guard when he turned away. We saved Ryan and Esposito after that."

KC: "So the kiss was a knockout, just not for either one of you."

RC: Chuckling. "I suppose so."

KB: "Oh come on. You were almost as stunned as that guard."

RC: "Well … you were too."

KB: "And what if I was?"

RC: "You finally admit it?"

KB: "Well yeah. It was an amazing kiss even with it being an undercover kiss. It was a great first kiss."

RC: "Yeah. And I seem to remember you went in for seconds."

KB: Giggling. "Yeah, I suppose I did."

KC: "Seconds?"

RC: "I kissed her and then as we pulled away we just looked at each other for a moment then Beckett came back for another toe curling kiss."

KC: "So you became a couple after that case?"

RC and KB simultaneously: "No."

KC: "No?"

RC: "I had just broken up with my ex-wife for the second time."

KB: "And publisher. I was dating a cardiologist at the time."

RC: "We sorta ignored the feeling and didn't talk about it for months."

KB: "We, well mostly me, finally got my act together and admitted my love for Rick. Rick had already declared himself to me almost a year prior, I just needed a push."

RC: "We can joke about it now but at the time it wasn't fun. She almost fell to her death."

KB: "Yeah. Hanging from the ledge of a tall building was the proverbial 'kick in the derriere' to talk to Castle. I showed up at his door soaking wet. A drowned rat really. This wonderful, forgiving man took me in and the rest is history."

KC: "So how long between the undercover kiss and you two finally getting together?"

RC: "About a year and a half."

KC: "You didn't rush into it did you?"

RC: Chuckling. "No."

KC: "You've been married for about three years now and have one child."

RC: "Yeah. Our anniversary is in November and Lily is about 1 and a half now. Just getting into trouble."

KB: "Like her father."

KC: "Well on that note, thank you for letting me interview you both.

KB: "Thank you."

RC: "Thank you."

* * *

ABC 20/20 type interview? Suggested by ds1255

Thanks for reading! Sorry for the long time in posting. Without the show on regularly, even in reruns (I was spoiled by TNT reruns every weeknight), it is hard for inspiration.


	11. Chapter 11

Continuing on with the News on Castle and Beckett. Spoilers for 8x22 Crossfire and earlier seasons episodes are contained within.

Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters are the property of Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC television. All others are the product of my imagination. Any resemblance with any person, living or dead is purely coincidental.

Transcriptions from seriesmonitor dot com slash castle slash transcripts slash index dot html. Other information comes from wiki dot castletv dot net.

All mistakes are mine. I have no beta for my story.

* * *

June 2019

Mandy Whiteman: "This is the podcast, 'New Books Today' and I'm your host, Mandy Whiteman. Today, we have an author stepping out from his usual genres of spy craft and espionage or the gritty beat of a NYPD detective. This new book is historical fiction by Richard Castle called 'The Pennybaker Club'. Welcome, Richard Castle."

Richard Castle: "Thank you, Mandy. It's great to be here."

MW: "Richard, this is a big change for you. What led you to write 'The Pennybaker Club?'

RC: "Several things really. First, my wife, Senator Beckett is the inspiration for my 'Nikki Heat' series of books. Kate was a NYPD homicide detective when we met. She is now a US Senator and while I still have ideas for more 'Nikki Heat' stories, I felt that 'Heat Storm' was a good ending place for Nikki. Similarly, my other series of books with spies and espionage, I found a good ending place for Derrick Storm in 'Heat Storm', too. Finally, there was a murder investigation that Beckett and I had that occurred at the Pennybaker Club which lead me to delve deeper into the history of the club."

MW: "And that led to your book?"

RC: "Yes. I am an amateur New York City historian. I love the old buildings and goings on throughout our fair city. Most of the history of New York is left out of public education. Places that you wouldn't think of in a modern city. For example, did you know that there's a blacksmith shop in Manhattan?"

MW: "No."

RC: "It is just one of the out-of-the-way historic places within this great city of ours."

MW: "How did you find these places?"

RC: "By going to the New York Public Library. I have going through the dusty halls of each branch for a major part of my life. As a kid I was fascinated by books. Books could take you anywhere you wanted to be. And being a rather scrawny boy, I couldn't do much in sports. Too small for football, too short for basketball, to slow and uncoordinated for track and field, so I gravitated to more intellectual pursuits. Thus I found myself in the library a lot."

MW: "So by being in the library, you learned how to do research for your books."

RC: "Yeah. I would get the background on something but I yearned to sink my teeth into something real. I wanted to get the feelings, the ambiance, the scene right, so I started finding ways to shadow someone for my novels. I worked with a CIA agent for a short period of time. I did get a chance to see the training facility and go through some of the training. That's how I tried to make Derrick Storm more real not a cartoon character. Also, my mother is an actress and was in a number of plays when I was a kid, so I was backstage a lot. My mother made sure I had something to entertain me and books became my companion."

MW: "Martha Rodgers?"

RC: "Yeah. Sorry. My mother will kill me if her name isn't mentioned. If you're listening, I'm kidding, mother. But all kidding aside, my mother was a single mother at a time when being a single mother was discouraged if not outright discriminated against, especially in the theater. So many of my childhood years were rather lean. So my mother would take me on walking tours of whatever city we were in. We would find free or very low cost museums or historic sites. It was a great learning experience. That is how I got a love for the story. The story of the people who made those places historic. What they did. Who they met. How they lived. That's what I'm trying to do with 'The Pennybaker Club.' To bring to life a time that is long past to a modern audience. I hope that I give an unbiased view of the time when people and the society at large are so different from now, but the feelings are the same. The human connection. The human condition is universal. People are born, they live, they work, they love and eventually they die. But how they live and how they love is important. Because living and especially loving is part of what makes us human."

MW: "I've read 'The Pennybaker Club' and I found it a fascinating read of the late 40's after the war."

RC: "Yeah. People were recovering from the war, depression and prohibition and were just starting to find their way. That's the milieu of 'The Pennybaker Club.' I found a diary of a private detective that sounded like he was straight out of a Raymond Chandler novel and used it as a basis for the story. I interviewed a couple that met at the club and they told me stories of the club. All that lead to the story of the protagonist and the love that he met there. I didn't try to make a romance novel, but it could be seen that way. It is more a people story that just happened to me. After all the research and interviews, the characters just leapt from my fingers onto the computer."

MW: "Earlier you mentioned your wife, Senator Kate Beckett. Does she read your books?"

RC: "She'll read a pre-print edition but she prefers to leave the editorial work to my editor at Black Pawn, Gina Cowell."

MW: "Was Senator Beckett a fan before you met?"

RC: "Actually, her mother was a fan before Kate was. Kate read my books after her mother was murdered. In some small way my books provided a connection between daughter and mother. Kate and I met after a series of murders that copied murder scenes from my early works. I started shadowing her for story ideas and that's where 'Nikki Heat' came from."

MW: "You shadowed her for a number of years and then you married?"

RC: "I wore her down. At first she thought I was a playboy jackass but after a while we became friends. We started dating about 4 years after I started shadowing her. We married 2 years after that. Now we have a lovely 2 year old daughter."

MW: "Sounds like a proud papa there."

RC: "Yes I am, of all the women in my life. They are a wonder in my life. How a schmo like me could have such fantastic and inspirational women in his life, it's just amazing. I'm a very lucky man."

MW: "I just have a few more seconds. Not giving away the whole story, could you give our listeners a brief synopsis of 'The Pennybaker Club'?"

RC: "Sure. The main character is a private detective named Phil Joseph who goes to the Pennybaker club to find a missing person. There he finds Veronica Monarch who is a coat check girl at the club. She's there working off her brother's gambling debt to the gangster who secretly runs the club. Phil and Veronica get involved in the shady dealing at the club and well, you'll have to read the book to find out the rest of the story."

MW: "That's all the time we have. The book is 'The Pennybaker Club' by Richard Castle. Thank you, Richard Castle for being my guest on 'New Books Today.'"

RC: "Thanks for having me, Mandy."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating this story. I do have an outline but each chapter has not been written. Also, since TNT took off the Castle re-runs, there's been a lack of inspiration.

Thanks for reading, reviewing, following and favoriting.


	12. Chapter 12

Continuing on with the News on Castle and Beckett. Spoilers for 8x22 Crossfire and earlier seasons episodes are contained within.

Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters are the property of Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC television. All others are the product of my imagination. Any resemblance with any person, living or dead is purely coincidental.

Transcriptions from seriesmonitor dot com slash castle slash transcripts slash index dot html. Other information comes from wiki dot castletv dot net.

All mistakes are mine. I have no beta for my story.

* * *

\- News Release -

For Immediate Release:

The Metropolitan American Dance Theater is proud to announce a new member to its board of directors. Best-selling author, Richard Castle will be joining the board starting on October 1st. Richard Castle has a long time relationship with MADT and the theater in general due to his mother, legendary Broadway actress, Martha Rodgers.

Mr. Castle hopes to enhance the current strong support for MADT with a fresh look at the world of Dance Theater. Mr. Castle said, "While I agree the staples of dance should be performed regularly. 'Swan Lake' and at the holidays, 'The Nutcracker', there is room for others such as Aaron Copland's 'Rodeo' or perhaps taking on an even more modern composer like Steve Reich. Perhaps some older composers are also worthy of a re-examination also. I have always loved Sibelius' 'Four Legends from the Kalevala' and maybe there is an opportunity for dance there."

"Dance is a physical representation of emotion," Mr. Castle added. "I am continually in awe of the dancers both for their physical skill and their emotional expression by movement. They grasp the idea of motion and sentiment combined with music that expresses the emotion. When done well by great dancers, like the MADT company, it can be an uplifting and, pardon the pun, moving experience. I hope that, in some small way, I can facilitate the company's exposure to a wider audience."

Richard Castle has supported MADT in various ways throughout the years starting in 2009 when he gave a substantial donation and provided items for the spring fundraising auction, both a signed copy of his then newly released best-seller 'Storm Fall' and while then a bachelor, a date for an evening. Since then Mr. Castle has supported MADT by providing various items for auction including, for the past several years, an in-home reading from one of his newly released 'Nikki Heat' novels.

Mr. Castle is married to the former NYPD detective then Captain now US Senator, Kate Beckett. They have one child, daughter Lily. Mr. Castle has a daughter from a previous marriage, Alexis.

* * *

New York Ledger – October 2, 2019

Richard Castle Art Patron?

The Metropolitan American Dance Theater announced earlier this week that best-selling author, Richard Castle will be joining their board of directors. Mr. Castle has been known to go to MADT and other galas in the late '90s and 2000's fairly regularly accompanied by many a young starlet or model. Most often it appeared that he was there to be seen and promote his latest novel. He was also known to frequent the odd Broadway or off-Broadway opening most of the time to support his actress mother, Martha Rodgers. But an art aficionado, he was not. Thus the MADT announcement is quite a surprising change for Mr. Castle from the days of being a regular on page 6 for other less artistic reasons. We can only be amazed by the slow but obvious transformation of the best-selling author from a one-time womanizing playboy into a family man and leading light of the New York arts community. This leopard changing his spots can only be attributed to the very intelligent and still cover-model-worthy wife, US Senator, Kate Beckett.

Mr. Castle married the then NYPD Homicide Detective Kate Beckett in late 2014 after famously disappearing the prior May just before a planned wedding at his Hamptons estate. He vanished for two months claiming he had no recollection of his disappearance. He repeatedly denied he purposely left the lovely now Senator Beckett at the altar and put his money where his mouth was during a televised interview by offering a $250,000 reward for provable information on his whereabouts while he was missing. He subsequently claimed that he found out where, when, why and how he was missing but refuses to go on record to give details of that time. He claims national security interests have asked for no public statement. Since they are still married and have a daughter, Lily, Senator Beckett has apparently accepted his explanation.

* * *

A/N: Just a short one this time. This came to me and I had to get it down.

I was a classical music director at my college radio station for a while. I came to like Sibelius and Steve Reich. A bit of dichotomy, I know.

I loved episode 1x07 "Home is Where the Heart Stops" in part because it was the first to show the lengths Castle would go for Beckett. The amount of money he spent, easily $15,000, for a woman he had no romantic or familial tie showed his intentions.


	13. Chapter 13

Continuing on with the News on Castle and Beckett. Spoilers for 8x22 Crossfire and earlier seasons episodes are contained within.

Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters are the property of Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC television. All others are the product of my imagination. Any resemblance with any person, living or dead is purely coincidental.

Transcriptions and some background information comes from seriesmonitor dot com slash castle slash transcripts slash index dot html. Other information comes from wiki dot castletv dot net.

All mistakes are mine. I have no beta for my story.

This is based on a prompt from JAG'ed Bones in the Casckett. I hope I've done it justice.

* * *

November 15, 2019

Sandy Williams: "Hi, I'm Sandy Williams and I'm here with Cynthia Price, a reporter from the New York Ledger with a startling but inspiring story about two of our more well-known New York City residents."

Cynthia Price: "Yes, I've been investigating, for the past several months, two prominent citizens, US Senator Kate Beckett and her husband, best-selling author Richard Castle."

SW: "Why did you start this investigation?"

CP: "It was a comment in passing Senator Beckett made during an interview after a committee hearing. You may not know that she is on the Senate Judiciary Committee, a prestigious post by any stretch especially for a freshman Senator. I wondered why she was appointed to that committee above other more senior Senators. She mentioned that she at one time worked for the Attorney General's office. That led to a Freedom of Information Act inquiry on her tenure and I received some information about a significant investigation she did during the short time she was at the Justice Department. Much to my surprise, her husband, Richard Castle figured prominently in the report, in the portions not redacted."

SW: "Senator Beckett's husband Richard Castle?"

CP: "This was in 2013, about a year before they were married."

SW: "What was this investigation?"

CP: "Not to give away too much but it involved national security, covert intelligence agents, black ops, and a break in to a lab. But through every twist and turn, Mr. Castle and then Special Agent Beckett were able to triumph."

SW: "Sounds like a real-life Batman and Robin."

CP: "A more apt metaphor is Batman and Batgirl, without the capes or cowls."

SW (chuckling): "Yeah. And thank you for coming in. Look the Sunday edition of the New York Ledger for Cynthia Price's article, 'Quiet Heroes in Plain Sight'."

CP: "Thank you for having me."

* * *

New York Ledger – November 17, 2019

'Quiet Heroes in Plain Sight'

This series of stories was developed from FOIA documents from the Justice Department, the FBI and the CIA. Many of these documents were significantly redacted. Anonymous sources both within those agencies and outside of government circles provided background information to this reporter to fill in the blanks. However, Senator Beckett nor Mr. Castle nor anyone in Senator Beckett's or Mr. Castle's family, close friends or associates would confirm or deny any of the claims of the heroic events contained within this continuing series of stories. Many in fact, asked this reporter to keep them quiet, primarily because both Senator Beckett and Mr. Castle are not seeking fame, fortune or honors for their multiple brave and daring acts. In these cases, the humble couple would rather keep them from the public eye. Some of their exploits have been successfully kept from the public because of the national security implications. Sufficient time has elapsed since these events that some of the information has been released.

Senator Beckett and her husband, Richard Castle are well known in New York political circles, her having recently been elected to the US Senate. With her 'Modern Fashion' model looks, her drive and intelligence, demonstrated daily in the US Senate, Kate Beckett is constantly in demand with her ruggedly handsome, best-selling author husband Richard Castle. Having an endorsement from this power couple can do wonders for an up-and-coming New York politician. Having them at your fundraiser is even better. What is less well known are their exploits when she was known as Agent Beckett out of the US Attorney General's office and Mr. Castle was merely her fiancé.

One of the interesting cases while Senator Beckett was a member of the Attorney General's investigative team was when the then Agent Beckett and her then partner Agent Rachel McCord were investigating a robbery at a building in the suburbs of Washington D.C. But some background information is needed to provide context.

During Operation Enduring Freedom in Afghanistan, Jalalabad was an Al-Qaeda stronghold. The surrounding province was being taken over and adjacent provinces were in danger of falling. Many of the Al-Qaeda leaders were openly residing there however, it was difficult to get a fix on them for any sort of airstrike or other action. Military Intelligence had been unsuccessful in infiltrating the secretive organization. After several years of failed attempts and many dead intelligence agents, there was finally a break when, posing as a servant, an Iranian-American woman, code named Valkyrie, Farrah Usman was able to infiltrate the household of Al Qaeda's number 2 man, Anwar Zawahiri.

Through Ms. Usman, military intelligence learned of a meeting of some Al-Qaeda and Taliban regional leaders at the Zawahiri compound. An airborne strike was ordered and other assets were put in place to aid in the strike. Jack Bronson, a black ops recon marine, was in position to paint a laser designator on the targeted meeting place. A fighter jet was dispatched with an AGM-65 Maverick laser-guided missile with a warhead large enough to destroy the target but small enough to mitigate collateral damage to the surrounding buildings. What happened next is unclear; the redacted documents provide no insight. Either the aircraft was low on fuel, the meeting time window was closing or other circumstances led to the commanding officer ordering the jet to fire the missile at the compound. Ms. Usman was unable to get safely away from the target location in time. She was killed along with the Al Qaeda and Taliban leaders, and Zawahiri. Her remains were brought to the base by Marine Bronson and then sent home to the US. When the remains arrived, they were picked up by her fiancé, Brad Parker, someone who would figure prominently in the following events.

About a year later a robbery occurred at a building that housed a number of government contractors' labs. One of them, CyberTech, made classified security communication modules and another made chemical agents. This case was assigned to Agents McCord and Beckett. At the same time, Mr. Castle had arrived in DC to visit his future wife. Through the inadvertent disclosure of a single photo of a serial number of an electrical transformer, the intelligent and ever resourceful author was able to discover many of the facts of the scheme that Agents Beckett and McCord were also investigating.

The robbery was performed by accessing a drainage pipe under the building that exited near a golf course. Apparently, the use of sewer lines figured prominently in a previous murder investigation that the Mr. Castle and Agent Beckett investigated during the time she was an NYPD homicide detective.

Jack Bronson was caught on video near that same golf course a day prior to the break-in. This led to the investigation of Mr. Bronson as a potential suspect. He, however, had discovered that he was being set up for the robbery that he did not commit. He saw the Federal Agents swarming the golf course and presumed that he would be next. At that time he also saw Mr. Castle with Agent Beckett and presumed he was also an agent.

Desperate, Mr. Bronson allegedly kidnapped Mr. Castle at gunpoint and the pair got into Mr. Bronson's car. According to one report, Mr. Bronson questioned Mr. Castle about the break-in investigation and mentioned the words 'Valkyrie' and 'Dreamworld' before suddenly dying. A chemical agent, stolen at the same time as the CyberTech break-in, was in the air conditioner of Mr. Bronson's car causing Mr. Bronson's death. Mr. Castle, though he was in the car a short while, also inhaled some of the chemical agent.

Dreamworld was a then classified forward operating base, since disbanded, in northern Afghanistan that launched several covert special operations including the one where Ms. Usman was killed. Her fiancée, Brad Parker, a veteran of OEF and a reporter for the Washington Union, tried to publish an article on Dreamworld but it was apparently suppressed on national security grounds. Through the existence of multiple phone calls between Mr. Parker and Mr. Bronson, Agents Beckett and McCord determined that Mr. Bronson was a possible source for Mr. Parker's article. After questioning Mr. Parker, the agents determined that a senior civilian government official ordered the killing of Mr. Parker's earlier article. Further, the agents found that this same senior official was the commanding officer on the Zawahiri raid that led to Ms. Usman's death.

Mr. Parker staged the break-in for the security module as a diversion to get the toxin. At first, the agents thought Mr. Parker was planning revenge by poisoning the senior official, however, Mr. Castle eventually concluded that Mr. Parker's ultimate revenge was on killing the person loved most by the official, the official's wife. At the subsequent trial, Mr. Parker was convicted of the murder of Jack Bronson, the attempted murder of Mr. Castle and the senior official's wife, and the robberies of the security module and the toxin. He is currently serving time in the maximum security prison at Ft. Leavenworth.

Senator Beckett and Mr. Castle were contacted for comments and/or reaction to this story. They declined to comment and directed all inquiries to the Attorney General's office.

* * *

A/N: Thanks again to JAG'ed Bones in the Casckett for the prompt. And thanks for reading, reviewing and following.


	14. Chapter 14

Continuing on with the News on Castle and Beckett. Spoilers for 8x22 Crossfire and earlier seasons episodes are contained within.

Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters are the property of Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC television. All others are the product of my imagination. Any resemblance with any person, living or dead is purely coincidental.

Transcriptions and some background information comes from seriesmonitor dot com slash castle slash transcripts slash index dot html. Other information comes from wiki dot castletv dot net.

All mistakes are mine. I have no beta for my story.

This is another story based on a prompt from JAG'ed Bones in the Casckett. I hope I've done it justice.

* * *

January 17, 2020

Sandy Williams: "Hi, I'm Sandy Williams and again I'm here with Cynthia Price, a reporter from the New York Ledger with another story about US Senator Kate Beckett and her husband, best-selling author Richard Castle."

Cynthia Price: "Thank you for having me again."

SW: "I've read the preview to your story. It seems another fantastic and at the same time, exciting story with twists and turns worthy of Mr. Castle's super-spy 'Derrick Storm' novels."

CP: "Yes it was. This is one of, I hope, a continuing series of stories on the crime solving exploits of author Richard Castle and his wife, the then NYPD Detective now Senator Kate Beckett. I started this series after the Senator mentioned that she was once a special FBI agent for the Attorney General's office in Washington, DC. This statement led to my filing of a Freedom of Information Act request for all FBI related documents on Senator Beckett and Mr. Castle. At first, I thought it was likely that there would be little of note. Imagine my surprise when boxes of documents appeared at my doorstep. I have not counted all the pages of documents I have received but suffice it to say that there is perhaps up to 1000 pages of reports and information."

SW: "Tell the audience a little about this story."

CP: "This crime occurred nearly 10 years ago, early in their collaboration and shortly after Mr. Castle's publisher 'Black Pawn' released the first 'Nikki Heat' book."

SW: "'Heat Wave.'"

CP: "Yes. A serial killer had become obsessed with the character, 'Nikki Heat', and focused that obsession on the inspiration, Detective Kate Beckett. Throughout the crime spree, the convicted serial killer, Scott Dunn, kept calling Detective Beckett, 'Nikki'. In fact, the first of his murder victims was shot 5 times with the letters, 'N', 'I', 'K', 'K', and 'I' on the base of the bullets."

SW: "Oh, my! What a strange and twisted way of committing a murder!"

CP: "The convicted serial killer wrote other letters on bullets with the final sentence being 'Nikki must burn'. This was obviously disturbing for Mr. Castle that his novel was being twisted into something evil and loathsome."

SW: "Any other tidbits you want to leave with the viewers?"

CP: "An unrelated item to this murder spree. In the mountain of FOIA documents was another one of note. Mr. Castle was trained by the CIA at the facility known as 'The Farm'. This facility is known for its marksmanship training program along with the most grueling training in hand-to-hand combat. Apparently, Mr. Castle scored well on most of the exercises there, well enough for the CIA to consider making him an offer. It is unclear from the documents why he was not invited to become an agent, but it is obvious that he is not. Apparently he did this training solely for research which would lead to his 'Derrick Storm' series. The documents do not say how he got into the program nor who his sponsor was."

SW: "Interesting."

CP: "Yes it is. It may explain some of the things Mr. Castle did that are quite out-of-character of a mild mannered novelist."

SW: "Thank you for coming in Cynthia. Well I for one am looking forward to seeing your story in this Sunday's Ledger."

CP: "Thank you for having me."

* * *

New York Ledger – January 19, 2020

'Quiet Heroes in Plain Sight'

A Continuing Series

This series of stories was developed from FOIA documents received from the Justice Department, the FBI and the CIA. Many of these documents were significantly redacted. Anonymous sources both within those agencies and outside of government circles provided background information to this reporter to fill in some of the blanks. However, Senator Beckett nor Mr. Castle nor anyone in Senator Beckett's or Mr. Castle's family, close friends or associates would confirm or deny any of the claims of the heroic events contained within this continuing series of stories. Many in fact, asked this reporter to keep them quiet, primarily because both Senator Beckett and Mr. Castle are not seeking fame, fortune or honors for their multiple brave and daring acts. In these cases, the humble couple would rather keep them from the public eye. Some of their exploits have been successfully kept from the public because of the national security implications. Sufficient time has elapsed since these events that some of the information has been released.

This story starts about a year after Richard Castle started following the then NYPD Detective Kate Beckett and six months after Black Pawn Publishing released the first book of the very successful series of 'Nikki Heat' novels, 'Heat Wave.' According to FBI documents, a serial killer had been leaving messages for the Detective in the bullets used to commit his murders. For the first one, the murderer shot five bullets into his victim and then had the audacity to call Detective Beckett to report his crime. Further, the murder occurred in Grand Central Station with the body found in one of the phone booths. Forensics recovered the five bullets and found a letter etched on the bottom of each one spelling "Nikki". The victim was Alex Peterman, 40, a personal injury attorney.

After the second murder was reported, the FBI took over jurisdiction of the case with support from the NYPD. The FBI agent in charge was Jordan Shaw who was also responsible for apprehending the Hudson Valley Strangler some 20 years earlier.

The second body was found in the Central Park carousel with four bullets lodged in the victim's body. Like the previous murder, this one had letters etched into the bottom of each bullet which spelled "Will". The victim was Michelle Lewis, a dog walker. Near the second murder scene the victim's purse and wallet was found. On the purse was a fingerprint which led the FBI/NYPD team to a convict named Donald Salt who was on parole at the time for a manslaughter conviction 6 years prior. He was paid $5000 for his pinkie finger and it used at the crime scenes to throw the FBI/NYPD team off. It was further discovered that Mr. Salt's bandage contained a coded series of number pairs which was based on the hardcover edition of 'Heat Wave.' The murderer's coded message was a taunt at the investigative team, 'I will kill someone else before midnight tonight unless you stop me.'

The team was unable to find the killer, allowing the killer to strike again. The third victim was shot in a parking garage and then later dumped on Detective Beckett's doorstep, the murderer further taunting the team and especially Detective Beckett. The third victim was Sandra Keller, a taxidermist. After looking into Ms. Keller it was found that a man was distraught about his dog and wanted to preserve it. The dog was killed by another that the second victim, Ms. Lewis was walking at the time. The first victim, Mr. Peterman was targeted because he refused file a wrongful death suit on the dog owner and walker. The initial suspect's name was discovered from Mr. Peterman's client notes, Ben Conrad.

During the attempted arrest of Mr. Conrad, he was seen through an upper story window brandishing a gun while talking on the phone to 'Detective Heat' (the name he continually called Detective Beckett). He moved out of sight and a gunshot was heard. After the FBI team broke down the door, Mr. Conrad was found on the floor with a single gunshot wound to the head. The team believed that the suicide was the end of the murders and wrapped up the case.

For Mr. Castle, the story didn't make sense. The egotistical caller did not seem suicidal to him. His misgivings notwithstanding, the case was closed and the team was sent home with the next day being paperwork to close out the case. Mr. Castle also went home but the ending of the case bothered him. After going home, he realized that the killer was left handed but the suicide gun was found in Ben Conrad's right hand. He hurried to Detective Beckett's apartment just in time to see the explosion from the bomb the real killer left. Running into the apartment building and breaking down her door, Castle rescued Detective Beckett from the inferno that was her apartment.

Based on Mr. Castle's hunch and the destroyed apartment, the team returns to Mr. Conrad's apartment and discovers a hidden alcove where Mr. Conrad was held hostage. Given the intimate knowledge the killer had, the NYPD/FBI team investigated associates of Conrad's to find the actual killer. They ultimately discover the killer as Scott Dunn and set off to apprehend the suspect. He slips away but not before being seen and chased by Detective Beckett. Eluding the team, that night Dunn kidnaps Agent Shaw.

The next day Dunn demands Detective Beckett meet him alone or Agent Shaw dies. Wanting proof of Shaw, he emails Beckett a video. The video is scanned for clues and the team finds the warehouse that the video was taken. The FBI team prepares to storm the room that their heat sensors indicate is the location of Dunn and Shaw. Meanwhile, Castle has another hunch that the room the FBI is going to storm is a ruse and the building next door is where Dunn and Shaw are. Going with Castle's hunch, Beckett and Castle find the tied up Shaw and Dunn with a remote detonator rigged to explode in the building where the FBI assault team was waiting.

Beckett confronts Dunn and Dunn tries again to escape with Beckett giving chase. Castle releases Shaw and then chases after Beckett. He when finds her staring down the gun Dunn has on her, Castle fires at Dunn, knocking the gun out of his hand. All totaled during the case, the (apparently) untrained civilian writer/consultant saves Detective Beckett twice and Agent Shaw once. Dunn was convicted of the multiple crimes and was sentenced to 140 years of prison.

Senator Beckett and Mr. Castle were contacted for comments and/or reaction to this story. They declined to comment and directed all inquiries to the District Attorney's office.

* * *

New York Ledger – February 9, 2020

'Quiet Heroes in Plain Sight'

A Continuing Series

Anyone who reads Richard Castle's novels will wonder how he got the scenes he paints in his stories. They bring an almost full body experience in the story he weaves. This is because, like "method actors" who immerse themselves in the background and minutia of a role, Mr. Castle is a "method" writer. He gets in the trenches with the subject of his novels. For example, he shadowed the then NYPD Detective now his wife Senator Kate Beckett for almost 8 years to develop his series of 'Nikki Heat' novels.

Likewise, for Mr. Castle's 'Derrick Storm' spy series novels, he got into the more detailed aspects of spy craft. He was allowed access to some CIA capabilities, most notably the CIA training facility sometimes known as "the farm." He also shadowed an active agent for almost 1 year. In that time he was actually considered for a full time analyst position. He scored the second highest in marksmanship in his training group and very high in other forms of combat. He was also able to help in some active missions that needed "outside the box" thinking.

The stumbling block for his admission into a more active spy craft role was the non-disclosure agreement he would have to sign. This agreement would have of significant prison time of any disclosure of classified information and required him to provide any draft novels to the CIA to vet for any sensitive information prior to sending them to a publisher. Given that he was already established in the mystery novel realm, most notably his novel "Flowers for Your Grave, he felt no need to sign.

This series of stories was developed from FOIA documents received from the CIA. Many of these documents were significantly redacted. Anonymous sources both within those agencies and outside of government circles provided background information to this reporter to fill in some of the blanks.

* * *

A/N: Thanks again to JAG'ed Bones in the Casckett for the prompt. It turns out it's a gold mine for me. Sorry for the long delay. The Castle Season 9 authors and their wonderful "Moments of Always" stories inspired me to finish this chapter. And thanks for reading, reviewing and following.


	15. Chapter 15

Continuing on with the News on Castle and Beckett. Spoilers for 8x22 Crossfire and earlier seasons episodes are contained within.

Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters are the property of Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC television. All others are the product of my imagination. Any resemblance with any person, living or dead is purely coincidental.

Transcriptions and some background information comes from seriesmonitor dot com slash castle slash transcripts slash index dot html. Other information comes from wiki dot castletv dot net.

All mistakes are mine. I have no beta for my story.

* * *

New York Ledger – February 12, 2020

Editorial

The Democratic Presidential primary season has been with us for several months, almost seeming from the end of the last Presidential election. The various candidates have been trying to outdo one another on their bonafides. Promises have been counter promised and charges and counter charges have been made throughout the campaign. Some are attempting to show how heroic they are in Congress in the face of daunting challenges by the opposition party. Meanwhile, in the US Senate, there is a genuine hero that easily deserves consideration for the nomination. Her and her husband's exploits have been chronicled within the pages of this newspaper over the past several years, most notably and recently by Staff Writer, Cynthia Price. We are talking about the junior Senator from New York, Kate Beckett.

Senator Beckett, while only being a US Senator for two years has proven to be adept at making her way in Washington. Her tireless advocating for the rights of victims of crimes and her support of FBI counter terrorism efforts have shown that she is a fresh and needed clear voice that is always needed by the American people. Some may argue that two years as a Senator does not give one enough experience to take control of the levers of government, but a previous occupant from her own party belies that myopic view.

Senator Beckett is not without her own flaws, but who can be flawless and still be human? Not anyone this author is aware of.

Another mark in her favor is Senator Beckett's husband, best-selling author Richard Castle who has been supporting his wife in all her endeavors and is a hero in his own right as also detailed within these pages. Thus by having a President Beckett in the oval office, the American People will truly get a 2 for 1 package.

This paper hopes the Democratic Party establishment comes to their collective senses and encourages Senator Beckett to run for President of the United States.

* * *

February 17, 2020

"News reports throughout the state of New Hampshire indicate a groundswell of support for Senator Kate Beckett of New York for the Democrat Party Presidential nominee. Starting from nothing 2 months ago, and without a major presence in the state, Senator Beckett has risen to be in the middle of a crowded field of hopefuls. Her polling numbers are in the low teens which would be death knell in a normal primary season, but this year the public has not gelled behind a single candidate."

"The reason for her surprising numbers in a state that is used to seeing candidates up close is due in large part to the news reports carried on local media. Senator Beckett is famous for arresting a sitting US Senator on live TV. She was the primary investigator taking down a heroin ring run by rogue CIA agents. And lately, there have been news reports of her prior exploits as a NYPD homicide detective show a strong and dynamic individual in the sea of bland presidential wannabes."

"Her Senate campaign was largely staffed by family members of murder victims who received justice by her investigative skill. A couple of them are in the state checking the temperature of voters to encourage Senator Beckett to throw her hat into the ring."

"While, at this late date it may be difficult to mount much of a campaign, any showing in the primary would be a signal to the party regulars to take her candidacy seriously. The polls will open in less than a month."

"This is Janice Thomas reporting from Manchester, New Hampshire. "

* * *

Press Conference – February 20, 2020

"Hello, I am Senator Kate Beckett and I have a short statement to read. I will not be taking any questions afterward."

"My ambition has always been to serve the people of New York to the best of my ability. I am flattered and humbled by the outpouring of support for a possible run for the Presidency. However, I must decline the offer."

"There are a multitude of reasons for my declining to run for the President of these Great United States. First of all, I feel I am unprepared for running for that office and unprepared to be in that office. There are others, to be honest, out of both parties that are much more prepared for this."

"Further, much of the primary season in my party is dominated by party activists who are further left of me on the political spectrum. My less than full throated support for gun control legislation to the point of confiscation is a black mark against me. My reasons are multiple but I can give an example. I have seen many criminals easily get guns even though they are prohibited. Armed criminals and an unarmed populace is a recipe for disaster. But my words and actions will be manipulated by activists who do not want me to be the nominee."

"Additionally, unfortunately I have had to use deadly force on several occasions during the course of my NYPD career. The lives I had to take will haunt me for the rest of my life. However, I am convinced that my record will be used to say I am 'trigger happy' and the NYPD investigations were all a 'white wash'."

"And let us say that I make it through that wringer and become the nominee, I am sure that my compassion for the victims and the accused will be twisted by those on the right side of the political spectrum. Further, I can see my investigation into my mother's murder, which brought the primary conspirator to justice I might add, will somehow be turned into a Javert-like obsession by my opponent's supporters."

"We all know that this happens to each and every nominee. I personally cannot stomach this 'politics of personal destruction' that is part of the presidential race in these times. I will not put my family nor my former NYPD colleagues through the sullying of our reputation and the extraordinary work that every officer in the NYPD does on a daily basis."

"Therefore, I am declining to run for the President of the United States."

"Thank you."

* * *

A/N: I probably got the date wrong for the New Hampshire primary. I probably didn't search enough but I couldn't find out when it is going to occur when I wrote this (May 2018).

The Castle Season 9 authors and their wonderful "Moments of Always" stories inspired me to continue with this fan fiction. And thanks for reading, reviewing and following.


	16. Chapter 16

Continuing on with the News on Castle and Beckett. Spoilers for 8x22 Crossfire and earlier seasons episodes are contained within.

Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters are the property of Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC television. All others are the product of my imagination. Any resemblance with any person, living or dead is purely coincidental.

Transcriptions and some background information comes from seriesmonitor dot com slash castle slash transcripts slash index dot html. Other information comes from wiki dot castletv dot net.

All mistakes are mine. I have no beta for my story.

* * *

March 1, 2020

New York Ledger – Page 6

Castle Trading in His Senator Wife?

Richard Castle, no stranger to these pages but of late has not graced us with anything news worthy. However, last night he was seen at his long-time friend Michael Connelly's Poe's Pen award ceremony escorting an attractive, statuesque woman that was not his wife. Mr. Castle claimed that he was merely fulfilling a promise to Mr. Connelly to attend and be the emcee at his award party. Mr. Castle and Mr. Connelly both noted that Connelly had been to several of Castle's book launch parties over the past several years and was the emcee when Castle received the Poe's Pen award in 2015. They both also stated that Castle had missed a number of Connelly's book launch parties over the past several years.

The lady in question, a tall, young woman with a dark complexion, named Hayley Shipton, spoke with this reporter with a delightful upper class British accent and claimed that she and Mr. Castle were just friends and co-workers. Mr. Castle introduced Ms. Shipton as the lead investigator out of Richard Castle Investigations. Mr. Castle also claimed that Ms. Shipton had been in his employ for almost 5 years and that she had previously been employed by British Intelligence. Whatever their excuses, the pair were seen tete-a-tete through much of the proceedings. It appeared to this reporter that Mr. Castle only had eyes for Ms. Shipton. Could Ms. Shipton become the fourth Mrs. Castle?

* * *

Senator Beckett at Fundraiser Solo

New York Senator Kate Beckett arrived at the NYPD Benevolent Association Fundraiser alone last night. Her husband, best-selling novelist Richard Castle was not physically present but had a large presence in the silent auction. There were signed copies of his various novels and Senator Beckett had also signed the 'Nikki Heat' novels inspired by her. There was also a reading offered by Mr. Castle at a party of the auction winner's choosing. Much of the Richard Castle and Senator Beckett items fetched a significant amount of money for the Benevolent Association. Also, this reporter has learned that last night an 'anonymous' donation of $10,000 was made to the Benevolent Association in the name of the late Captain Roy Montgomery. Captain Montgomery led the 12th precinct during the time that Mr. Castle started shadowing the then Detective Beckett for his 'Nikki Heat' novel series.

Senator Beckett claimed that Mr. Castle could not attend because he had a previous engagement. Her solo entrance was noted by every single man and some married men, too. She was immediately accosted by many of those men vying for her attention and perhaps a tete-a-tete afterward. She was rescued from the throng by long-time friend and colleague, Kevin Ryan who is on the staff of the NYPD Academy. With her model looks and figure that she still maintains after giving birth to a daughter, Mr. Castle had better beware.

Senator Beckett's presence at the NYPDBA Fundraiser was reemphasized her long time association with the men in blue. During the introduction where she was the keynote speaker, she was noted as the youngest woman to be promoted to NYPD Detective, a record that still stands. Further, she was one of the youngest women to achieve captaincy of a precinct. And, there are still a few records at the NYPD academy that are still held by her. A formidable woman, indeed.

* * *

A/N: I found it somewhat funny at the beginning of episode 6x13 Limelight that the page 6 reporter tried to come up with some spicy gossip about Castle that was obviously false. This is my homage to that. Plus, given their notoriety, I could very easily see that on occasion, Castle and Beckett would have to be at separate events at the same time.

Sorry for the delay. The Castle Season 9 authors and their wonderful "Moments of Always" stories have inspired me. And thanks for reading, reviewing and following.


	17. Chapter 17

Continuing on with the News on Castle and Beckett. Spoilers for 8x22 Crossfire and earlier seasons episodes are contained within.

Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters are the property of Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC television. All others are the product of my imagination. Any resemblance with any person, living or dead is purely coincidental.

Transcriptions and some background information comes from seriesmonitor dot com slash castle slash transcripts slash index dot html. Other information comes from wiki dot castletv dot net.

All mistakes are mine. I have no beta for my story.

Sorry for the short chapter, this came to me while driving to work yesterday.

* * *

March 8, 2020

New York Ledger

In a tearful and moving press conference, surrounded by her family and friends, Senator Kate Beckett announced that she had recently lost her baby due to miscarriage. After describing the emotional pain experienced by her and her husband, best-selling author, Richard Castle, she announced a new initiative.

"All of you know of my support for victims of violent crime, and many know that my mother was murdered over 20 years ago. However, there are other victims and families of a violence that is no less agonizing. I'm talking about miscarriage, especially for couples who are older and still wish to have a child."

"Women over 40 are 50% more likely to have a miscarriage than woman between 18 and 29. Fathers who are over 40 are 60% more likely to experience miscarriage with their partner. As much as both of us would like to deny it, Rick and I are both over 40 which makes it over twice as likely for us to have a miscarriage than if we were both in our 20's."

"Similarly, women over 40 are more likely to have difficulty getting pregnant and men over 40 also have greater difficulty fathering a child when compared to men and women in their 20's."

"Today, with the help of other Senators and several New York Representatives there will be legislation to add monies to the NIH and other medical agencies within the Federal government to fund research into the causes and prevention of miscarriages. Further, my husband and I are donating $1,000,000 in the name of our lost little boy we named Alexander to the March of Dimes to aid in this cause."

Senator Beckett took no questions after her statement.

* * *

A/N: Given Kate Beckett's age I found it likely that there were some difficult pregnancy issues. Given Castle's and her fame, she would have had to speak out on something related to pregnancy problems. This is my snapshot of what would be in a newspaper.

Thanks for reading, reviewing and following.


	18. Chapter 18

Continuing on with the News on Castle and Beckett. Spoilers for 8x22 Crossfire and earlier seasons episodes are contained within.

Disclaimer: Any recognizable characters are the property of Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC television. All others are the product of my imagination. Any resemblance with any person, living or dead is purely coincidental.

Transcriptions and some background information comes from seriesmonitor dot com slash castle slash transcripts slash index dot html. Other information comes from wiki dot castletv dot net.

All mistakes are mine. I have no beta for my story.

This is another story based on a prompt from JAG'ed Bones in the Casckett.

* * *

March 13, 2020

Sandy Williams: "Hi, I'm Sandy Williams and again I'm here with Cynthia Price, a reporter from the New York Ledger with another story about US Senator Kate Beckett and her husband, best-selling author Richard Castle."

Cynthia Price: "Thank you for having me again."

SW: "I've read the preview to your story. You have had a wealth of information to share with the public on these two quiet heroes. It is understandable that people were clamoring for Senator Beckett to run for the Presidency."

CP: "It's a shame that she declined to run, but, on the glass half full part, she will remain our Senator for the foreseeable future."

SW: "Getting back to your latest, it's primarily about Richard Castle. Mr. Castle seems to take to being a super-spy as much as he writes about one. This is still another fantastic and exciting story seemingly right out of the pages of Mr. Castle's super-spy 'Derrick Storm' novels."

CP: "Yes it is. You may remember Mr. Castle's kidnapping in May, 2014. At first people thought that he got 'cold feet' leaving his then fiancée, Kate Beckett waiting at the altar at his Hampton's home. People assumed that given his marriage history, he had second thoughts about marrying wife number 3. And later, security video caught him making a cash drop in a dumpster. At that time the FBI dropped their investigation into his disappearance."

SW: "I remember seeing Senator Beckett on the TV begging for information leading to the return of her fiancée."

CP: "Yes. And 2 months after his disappearance, Mr. Castle is found in a dinghy adrift off the coast of Delaware. He was unconscious suffering from exposure. At the time, he claimed he had no memories of the 2 months he was gone."

SW: "Missing for 2 months? With no memory? That's hard to believe that he didn't remember."

CP: "Yes it is. But the circumstances were dire. Given his history with the CIA, he was taken by the CIA on an emergency mission, which was successful. I detail the mission in this Sunday's New York Ledger."

SW: "Thank you for coming in Cynthia. Well I for one am looking forward to seeing your story in this Sunday's Ledger."

CP: "Thank you for having me."

* * *

New York Ledger – March 15, 2020

'Quiet Heroes in Plain Sight'

A Continuing Series

In May of 2014, Richard Castle disappeared on the road leading to his house in the Hamptons. His car was found burning in a deep ditch with little evidence surrounding the scene of the crash. Police reports at the time indicated that Mr. Castle's car was run off the road by an unknown large black SUV. Mr. Castle's cell phone was traced to junkyard where a large black SUV was being crushed. The junkyard was controlled by a mobster friend of Mr. Castle's, Vinnie Cardano. Tracing back the money trail found a security video of Mr. Castle making a money drop to payoff Mr. Cardano. Discovery of this video led to the FBI dropping its investigation. Actually, this was done to keep everyone in the dark about the real reason for Mr. Castle's disappearance.

While Mr. Castle was at Fairfield Prep School, he befriended a Pakistani student, Bilal Khan. During their time in school, they won a debate competition. Later Mr. Khan joined the Pakistani intelligence service and then dropped out to join al-Qaeda. Soon Mr. Khan became disillusioned and wanted out of al-Qaeda. Khan tried to defect to the CIA telling them of an impending action by the terrorist group. He was taken by the CIA to a Buddhist monastery in Thailand as a safe house. Apparently there was a leak and the safe house was attacked by al-Qaeda to prevent Khan from revealing their plans. Mr. Khan, fearing for his life demanded that his school chum, Richard Castle be his contact. Running out of time, the CIA took Mr. Castle to Mr. Khan to extract him.

Mr. Castle was sent to Thailand to retrieve Mr. Khan but the plans went awry. They were chased across the jungles of Chiang Mai province by a band of mercenaries led by a former Russian special forces soldier, Ilya Golovkin. During the chase, both Castle and Khan were wounded. At some point during his time in Thailand, Mr. Castle also suffered from the sometimes fatal dengue fever.

After Mr. Castle was able to get Mr. Khan safely away from Thailand, Khan revealed the al-Qaeda terrorist plot and it was successfully defused by Homeland Security. According to some redacted reports, the plan was a major strike which involved several large truck bombs in several major US cities. Mr. Castle's heroism and sacrifice saved thousands of lives.

This series of stories was developed from FOIA documents received over the course of the past year. Many of these documents were significantly redacted. Sources both within government agencies and outside of government circles provided background information on the condition of anonymity to this reporter to fill in some of the blanks.

Senator Beckett and Mr. Castle were contacted for comments and/or reaction to this story. They declined to comment and directed all inquiries to Homeland Security's Public Liaison office.

* * *

New York Ledger – Letters to the Editor, March 20, 2020

In Cynthia Price's continuing series of articles about the exploits of Richard Castle and Senator Kate Beckett, one could question their veracity. Saving the city on multiple occasions? An apparently untrained mystery novelist is able to save a NYPD detective, a senior FBI agent, and diffuse an al-Qaeda plot saving thousands? Getting into the CIA 'Farm' for training?

My only question is, if these reports are true, why isn't Mr. Castle being honored to the hilt? Why doesn't he have multiple commendations and awards from the US government? Has the New York City Mayor's office even thought to give some sort of "key to the city" equivalent to Mr. Castle?

It seems that, without acknowledgement by our government, the public could reasonably question the accuracy of the reporting on these events.

David Weeks, Queens, New York.

Mr. Castle and Senator Beckett have quietly been given awards by Homeland Security and other agencies according to FOIA documents. – Ed.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, reviewing and following.


End file.
